Different Blood
by EXPLODINGWEWILLGO
Summary: A re-post of the way i actually wanted the story to go. I promise i won't loose interest this time! anyways...there may be some yuri between Saya/Diva...don't like...don't read. leave kind reviews please...i have enough problems without bashing or flamers
1. Part 1: Taken

_**Ano hi boku no kokoro wa oto mo naku kuzure satta**_

_**Kowarete saken demo keshi sare nai kioku to**_

_**Kurayami ga hitomi no naka he to nagare komu**_

_**Mou iro sae mie nai ashita he to shizumu**_

_**Wakari aeru hi wo tomedo naku sagashita**_

_**Ushinau tame dake ni ima wo ikiteku**_

_**Mou dame da to hitori kodoku wo daite mo**_

_**If you turn on the lights...**_

_**Hikari he terashiteku**_

_**gNegai tsudukeru omoi itsuka iroduku yo h to**_

_**Oshiete kureta kokoro ni ikitsudukeru hito**_

_**Nanimo kamo hitsuzen no naka de umareru Colors**_

_**Mou ichido kono te de asu wo egakeru kara**_

_**Itsu no ma ni ka boku wa nakusu koto ni mo nare**_

_**Te ni ireta mono sae yubi wo surinuketeku**_

_**Namida ga kareru mae ni kiki takatta kotoba wa**_

_**Ima wa dareka wo sukuu tame ni**_

_**It fs all your fate. You gonna do that.**_

_**gHikari ga tsuyoku nareba yami mo fukaku naru h to**_

_**Kiduita toshite mo osoreru koto wa nai yo**_

_**Nanimo kamo kokoro no hate ni umareru Colors**_

_**Mou hitomi wo hiraite mitsumerareru kara**_

_**Kanashimi no Breath**_

_**Sore wa sagashiteta iro wo nijimaseru yo**_

_**Oto mo tatezu ni**_

_**gNegai tsudukeru omoi itsuka iroduku yo h to**_

_**Oshiete kureta kokoro ni ikitsudukeru hito**_

_**Nanimo kamo hitsuzen no naka de umareru Colors**_

_**Mou ichido terasu yo hikari no yubisaki de**_

_**Just drawing...Colors in light and darkness**_

_**And take it...Colors in light and darkness**_

_**Ima wa todoka nai yasashii iro mo**_

_**Subete wa mata kono te de egaki naoseru kara**_

(I watched the video for this song…it was actually pretty cool. You have to watch the video to be able to keep up)

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Kai leaned on a rail and looked out to the sea. "Guess we'll have to play ball some other time."

Riku pouted. "Huuuh?" Kai closed his eyes with a thoughtful frown. "If we didn't have such clumsy players."

Riku clapped his hands together. "So let's play cards instead!" Kai smiled. "This isn't a field trip dude."

Saya smiled and gave a small giggle. She froze, Riku did the same…that was…"Do you hear that?" Riku whispered. Saya nodded. "That singing."

The ship rocked from the force of a sudden explosion at the bow.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Three red shield guards stood at the ready while the dust and debris cleared slowly.

One of the agent's necks became punctured and he dropped to the floor, blood spraying from the wound. The same happened to the next agent.

The last was carried off to the deck above. Karl became visible, all the agents within reach on the front upper deck were killed in seconds.

The chevalier returned to the lower deck and laughed manically.

A girl in a white dress with a blue rose on the front with midnight black hair smiled, and opened her eyes. "Now where is my big sister?"

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

(Below deck)

Riku turned. "It's that song again." Saya hummed and bit her lower lip. "Diva." Kai jerked. "Diva? Why is she here?"

Saya's eyes narrowed. "I don't know."

The lights then shut off and the alarm sounded. The three stared up at the red light that came on when the sound started to blare.

Saya looked back. "Hagi." The stoic chevalier held out Saya's sword. The brown eyed girl set herself. "Kai, Riku,…I want you to go back to where David and the others are."

"Promise us you'll be back." Kai demanded as Saya walked up to Hagi and took the weapon from him.

"Don't worry Kai, just let me take care of this." She kept her back to her 'brothers'. The security door closed and they were separated.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Saya had some how become detached from Hagi in their search for Diva. She now stood beside a rail looking out at sea. "What now?"

An eerie giggle came from the long dark hall she had just exited. Saya whipped around. The giggle sounded again. "I see you there big sister."

Saya gave a small jerk. Suddenly she was terrified, turning to her right she shot off, hoping she would find Hagi along her way.

She lost her footing as another explosion went off.

"Saya!" The girl looked up. Hagi landed in front of her silently. "Are you alright?" Saya nodded. "I'm fine." Hagi nodded and helped her up.

"I think we should head to the conference room. You'll be safe there." Hagi allowed concern to come out on his voice. Saya nodded again.

"You'll be mine soon." Saya looked around slowly at Diva's soft spoken voice, it was as if she was right next to her.

The girl steeled herself and hurried forward. Hagi quickly following her now.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Diva jumped out from the hallway with a smirk. She looked around. "Huh? Oh darn…now where did they go?" She held a hand up to her ear.

A firm heart-beat came to her. She giggled. "I hear where you are big sister. You can't hide from me!" She giggled and ran after Saya and Hagi.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Saya had decided it was best to check out the explosion site first to make sure everything was ok…it wasn't.

She looked around at all the scattered bodies then sighed and looked down. Hagi tackled her aside as a dead body was thrown at her.

Saya looked up. "Phantom." He smirked down at her. "I've been looking forward to seeing you again…Saya!"

The brown eyed girl unsheathed her sword. "Tell me where Diva is." Karl laughed. "I'll be the only one you're dancing with tonight." He blocked an attack from Hagi.

They landed on opposite sides of the deck. Saya dropped her sheath. "Hagi, take over please!" She ran off.

The chevalier allowed the bandages on his right arm to come loose. Karl snarled at him. "Step aside!!"

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Saya stepped into an elevator to head down so she could check below, she stopped short.

Diva was inside with her foot to the wall, tying her sneaker laces. She spotted Saya out of the corner of her eye. "Well, there you are." She gave a sickeningly sweet smile.

"Diva…" Said girl giggled and closed her eyes for a moment. Saya took a step back, Diva opened her eyes again, Saya bolted away down the corridor.

A few agents that had been nearby covered the elevator as the girl ran. Diva giggled again and gave a wide smile.

Saya stopped at a stairwell, she turned back at the sounds of gunfire and screams. She shuddered and continued on her way.

She found a door and wedged it open. The room appeared to be a cargo hold. She weaved her way through the large crates. "Now what?" She sighed quietly.

Footsteps echoed outside the door. Saya ran between two large crates and plastered herself against one. She held her breath as she listened.

The footsteps were slow and deliberate, they paused outside the door…then continued on.

Saya let out a shallow breath. "I've got to get out of here. Going back that way is out of the question." She continued to walk quietly through the room.

She found a door…which was unfortunately…blocked by a crate. Saya tried to heave it out of the way. It was to heavy. "Great…" She sighed and looked for another way out.

Again footsteps sounded. She froze, they were outside the door again, and once again…they paused outside the door then continued on.

Saya big her lit and looked up. There were vents on the ceiling! If she could get one open she could go back to the decks.

Jumping up onto a crate, then another she looked for something to undo the screws. All she had was her sword. "I've got to get out of here." She whispered.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Kai and Riku walked into the cargo hold. Both saw Saya trying to pry one of the vents open. Kai was about to call to her, but a flash of white caught his eye.

"Diva." His eyes widened. She was making her way to Saya. Slowly but surely. She made no sound as she walked, and Saya was to preoccupied with what she was doing to notice anything.

"Saya, look out!!" He shouted as loud as he was able. The girl looked around. "Kai?" She began to climb down. A hand grabbed her ankle, she was thrown to the floor.

"Saya!!" Kai and Riku both called for their 'sister'. Kai charged forward with Riku on his heels.

"Kai, Riku…" Saya tried to stand. Diva jammed her heel into her shoulder, driving her back to the ground.

Kai rammed his shoulder into the blue eyed girl's side. She grabbed the back of his jacket and simply flicked him aside like a rag doll.

Riku was to afraid to do anything, Diva simply blurred out of sight and re-appeared in front of him. She slammed her fist up under his chin.

The boy flew into the air and came back down hard on top of one of the many crates, knocked out cold.

"Riku!" Saya stumbled to her feet. Diva jumped in front of her. "I've come to see you." Her eyes glowed, turning them crystal blue.

Saya whimpered and backed away. Diva walked slowly to her, Saya backed into the crate she had been standing on.

Kai gave a shuddering breath and tried to look up.

His vision was blurry but he could make out Diva closing in on his sister. "Saya." His head dropped back down and he was thrown into darkness.

Saya whimpered. "I've got to protect them." She whispered. Diva smiled softly. Saya closed her eyes tightly as Diva's dress fell to the ground.

Her eye snapped back open when she felt soft hands on her face. The look on Diva's face, it was so soft and affectionate…she hated it!

Diva rested her forehead against her sisters. "Don't be afraid. Soon you will be mine." She pressed their lips together, Saya gave a small jerk and whimpered again.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Karl and Hagi burst into the room. Karl was in his 'true' form. Hagi fell into a crate and stood up immediately.

"Well well well, if it isn't my big sister's chevalier. What was your name again?" Hagi stopped and looked around.

Diva was standing with Kai under her arm. His eyes widened. "Saya!" The girl was on her side with a dark blanket wrapped around her. She was seemingly unconscious.

Hagi growled. "What have you done to Saya!?" He would worry about Kai and Riku later. His first priority was Saya.

"None of your business. But I was about to give this boy a taste of my blood." Diva smiled and allowed a few drops of blood to fall from her hand.

Hagi snarled and charged her. His claw sunk into her chest and out the other side. They fell into a crate, Hagi's claw deep in the metal.(I know I keep saying crate a lot!)

Kai fell limply to the floor. Diva giggled. "Don't you think you're a little hasty…you don't even have any blood to kill me with." She gripped his shoulders and flung him aside.

Hagi fell to the ground with the wind knocked out of him. He looked up. Saya was not crystallized…she was not dead either. The movement of her shoulders proved that.

"Saya. What have you done to her!?" He looked up at the younger of the two girls. Diva giggled and walked over to her sister.

"Big sister is always fun to play with." Hagi was confused, he looked closer at Saya….she had no clothes on under the blanket.

"Karl." Diva's voice turned lame with boredom as she called for him. "Yes Diva?" "We're bringing big sister with us."

Karl hobbled over and returned to his normal form. "What!? But Diva," the girl held up a hand. "Don't contradict me. Just do as I say."

The chevalier's face scrunched in annoyance, but he did as he was told. He picked Saya up carefully as Diva climbed onto his back.

"Saya!" Hagi clamored to his feet.

Diva looked back at him. "Goodbye." They blurred out of sight. Kai groaned and shifted to show he was awake. "Riku, Saya?"

Hagi walked up to him and heaved him up by his collar. "Saya is gone, where is Riku?" Now his priorities had shifted.

"Kai?" Riku's dainty voice floated down from the high up crates. His head popped from over the top seconds later. Hagi motioned him down.

Riku looked scared at first, but he set his face and pulled back. He jumped over the edge a moment later. He gave a small 'oof' when he landed.

"Where's Saya?" He looked around and then turned to the two others. "She was taken." Hagi answered. "We need to get above deck and get off the ship."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

After Hagi made sure Kai and Riku were safely on the helicopter he turned back and headed for the stairs. "What exactly can you do?" David called.

"Just go." The chevalier's voice held no room for argument. David sighed. "Alright." He pulled up Joel and climbed into the copter.

Diva and Karl landed on the deck below. Kai shifted and hissed through his teeth at a pain in his side. "Saya! You better bring her back Hagi!"

Hagi cast him a blank face then looked back to Diva and Karl. The aircraft took off, Kai pressed against the window. "Saya…"

Explosions began to start about the ship.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"Looks like they left you behind!" Diva called in a laughing voice.

Hagi stared blankly at her. "I will take Saya back." His voice was determined. Diva laughed and looked to Karl.

Saya was nestled securely in the chevaliers arms. Diva pulled a lock of hair out of the girls face. "I don't think so." She looked back to Hagi.

"I will take Saya back." He spoke more forcefully.

Diva laughed again. Her eyes turned crystal blue. "I wonder how this will end."

More explosions spotted the sinking ship. The lights cut and Kai, who was still staring out the window pressed further into it. "Saya!!"

**BLOOD+BLOOD+BLOOD+BLOOD+BLOOD+BLOOD+**

Finally got around to re-posting it…I was gunna post it earlier, but school has me super duper busy!

Don't you hate school!? For those of you who go, which I hope you all do.


	2. Part 2: Year later

Next chapter!

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kai growled as he shot at the on coming chiropterans. He glanced back to see one about to pounce on Lewis. "Lewis!"

The beast was knocked aside by a large coffin like case. Lewis and Kai looked at each other in confusion.

The chiropterans lifted their heads and let out defining roars. A tall dark figure walked out of the fog.

Kai lowered his gun. "Hagi?" The mad kept his eyes to the ground as he lifted his clawed hand.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

****

Ano hi boku no kokoro wa oto mo naku kuzure satta

Kowarete saken demo keshi sare nai kioku to

Kurayami ga hitomi no naka he to nagare komu

Mou iro sae mie nai ashita he to shizumu

Wakari aeru hi wo tomedo naku sagashita

Ushinau tame dake ni ima wo ikiteku

Mou dame da to hitori kodoku wo daite mo

If you turn on the lights...

Hikari he terashiteku

gNegai tsudukeru omoi itsuka iroduku yo h to

Oshiete kureta kokoro ni ikitsudukeru hito

Nanimo kamo hitsuzen no naka de umareru Colors

Mou ichido kono te de asu wo egakeru kara

Itsu no ma ni ka boku wa nakusu koto ni mo nare

Te ni ireta mono sae yubi wo surinuketeku

Namida ga kareru mae ni kiki takatta kotoba wa

Ima wa dareka wo sukuu tame ni

It fs all your fate. You gonna do that.

gHikari ga tsuyoku nareba yami mo fukaku naru h to

Kiduita toshite mo osoreru koto wa nai yo

Nanimo kamo kokoro no hate ni umareru Colors

Mou hitomi wo hiraite mitsumerareru kara

Kanashimi no Breath

Sore wa sagashiteta iro wo nijimaseru yo

Oto mo tatezu ni

gNegai tsudukeru omoi itsuka iroduku yo h to

Oshiete kureta kokoro ni ikitsudukeru hito

Nanimo kamo hitsuzen no naka de umareru Colors

Mou ichido terasu yo hikari no yubisaki de

Just drawing...Colors in light and darkness

And take it...Colors in light and darkness

Ima wa todoka nai yasashii iro mo

Subete wa mata kono te de egaki naoseru kara

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The chiropterans turned to the new threat, eyes glowing red. Hagi simply stood as though nothing were in front of him, he stared at his clawed hand.

The closest chiropteran charged him. Hagi blurred out of sight and landed a few feet behind the beast, its head came of a moment later, blood spurting from its bare neck.

The next one came at him, its arms came off before its head dropped to the ground. (If a chiropteran looses enough blood it dies, I hope you all knew that)

The next was cut clean in half. Hagi jumped out of the way as the spray of blood came.

The last one was hesitant to attack but he charged forward anyway. Hagi waited until the last moment and cut vertically across its chest.

The chiropteran gave a jerk, then everything from the shoulder where the cut started to the hip where it ended slid to the ground with a sickening thump.

Kai and Lewis stared as Hagi picked up his case and began to walk off. Kai stepped forward. "Hagi?" The stoic man stopped. "Where…where's Saya?"

Lewis walked up beside him. "She's with you right? We've been worried, after what happened to the red shield…" he stopped as Hagi turned to them.

Large blotches of blood covered his face. He stared at them for a moment then turned and walked away. Kai held out a hand. "Ah…where are you going?"

Hagi continued to walk away. Kai ran after him. "Hey! Hold on a minute!" Hagi turned back to him. "We are not enemies, but stay out of my way."

Kai stared in shock as the man turned again and walked away.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Saya groaned and opened her eyes slowly. She stared straight up and didn't move for a long time. "Unfamiliar ceiling." She whispered. (Evangelion, i think how you spell it.)

She turned when the door to her room opened. A blonde headed man looked in. "Saya, you awake?" Saya sat up carefully. "Yes, good morning Nathan." She smiled.

The blonde smiled back at her. "Come on now, we've got breakfast. Come join us!" He walked into the room and stopped beside her bed.

Saya laughed weakly. "Alright." She slid out of bed and walked out into the hall, Nathan following her. "Did you sleep well dear?" Saya nodded. "Yes, thank you."

"Big sister!" Saya looked over the staircase. Diva was waving up to her. "Come on, hurry!" Saya smiled and walked down the stairs.

Diva ran over and hook their arms together. Saya was still uncomfortable with Diva's affections. It had been over a year. She had gotten quite used to everything.

They walked out into the large yard behind the mansion. Saya sat at the small table. Nathan stepped up beside her. "Diva and I have to go out for a little while."

Saya looked up at him. "Okay. Where to?" Nathan looked to Diva. "She needs a new dress for her next performance."

"I want something red!" Diva called over to him from Saya's other side. Nathan laughed. "Then we'll get you something red!"

Diva clapped her hands together and giggled. Saya smiled and looked back to Nathan. "Solomon is in the house if you need him." Saya nodded again.

"Come on Diva, let's go." Nathan walked over to Diva and took her hand. "Enjoy your breakfast dear. We'll be back soon!" They blurred out of sight.

The brown eyed girl looked down at her breakfast. A large piece of meat which was raw. Obviously fresh from not to long ago.

She swallowed. In the year she'd been living here she had gotten used to drinking what she needed and eating meats just like this one.

When Solomon walked out to greet her, the slab of meat was gone and the napkin that had been beside the plate was covered in blood. Saya sat out in the yard.

"Saya." She looked back at him. "Oh, hello Solomon." She smiled and stood up. He walked over to her. "How has your morning been so far?"

Saya glanced back at the table. "Very good actually, thank you for asking. And yours?" He chuckled. "Dull to be honest."

"What do you do for fun?" Saya asked curiously. Solomon looked thoughtful. "I've never really had much fun."

"Well maybe we should go out and have some fun. Get some ice cream or something." Saya suggested. Solomon smiled kindly. "I would like that. Shall we go?"

Saya took his offered arm and they blurred out of sight.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Hagi was like a totally different person." Kai spoke quietly with a thoughtful look. David and Lewis sat across from him at the table.

"Not that he was ever talkative before." Lewis rubbed his chin. David just grunted.

"Kai?" The red head looked up. "Oh, hey Riku. Something wrong?" The boy shook his head. His hair had gotten a little longer and he'd grown a few good inches.

His voice wasn't as girly either but still soft. "No, but…you saw Hagi?" Kai nodded. "Did he have Saya with him!?" His voice was excited now.

"No. He was alone. He didn't tell us anything." Kai shook his head again. Riku frowned.

He was a chevalier…he was Saya's chevalier. And he wasn't looking after her like he was supposed to.

David stood and walked out. Riku and the others watched him. "Alcoholics are gross." Riku said quietly. Lewis laughed and Kai just smiled.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

David sat leaning against the wall of the barn. He tipped the bottle in his hand over his mouth. Nothing came out. "Ahh…empty. Damn it."

His eyes widened as he slapped a hand over his mouth. He shot over and landed so an arm was on either side of himself. His stomach heaved and yellow/orange vomit spewed out.

(Watch Team America, the dudes puke was the same color!)

He turned at the sound of footsteps. He chuckled. "Oh, it's you." He chuckled again. Hagi simply blinked and watched him calmly sit back against the wall.

"It's amazing you know, in Okinawa…in Russia…on the bloody deck of the ship, even way out on the farm Hagi, you seem to fit in." The half drunk man looked up at the sky.

"You just stand there all stoic and you never make waves." "That is how I survive." Hagi answered quietly. David turned his tired eyes to him.

"And you seem to survive behind a veil of cynicism." (Don't ask cause I have no idea what it is!) David chuckled and looked down.

Hagi's face did not change. "Are you done fighting? Taking a break?" David looked up to him again. "Oh yeah. This fits in my hand _better_ than a gun." He held up a silver flask.

"…But you don't seem to be enjoying it." "Oh and did you get your therapist license?" "Not at all…just an observation."

Hagi froze and looked around. "What is it now?" David mumbled. Hagi's gaze narrowed. "They followed me." David sat up. "What do you mean?"

Hagi turned back to him. "Chiropteran." He turned and walked calmly to the area. Kai ran out in front of him. "I've gotta help!"

Hagi blurred out of sight and re-appeared with his hand knotted around Kai's collar. "You will stay here." Kai growled. "Riku and everyone are in there damn it! Let me go!"

Hagi threw him back several feet. "I will deal with this." He blurred away again.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Riku was thrown into a wall. The chiropteran that threw him grabbed his arm again.

Riku grabbed the appendage and gave a hard twist. It snapped off and he shot out of the way of blood. He threw the arm aside. '_I haven't been training for nothing_!'

The monster came at him again. A dagger landed in its eye. It reared back, squealing in pain. Riku took his chance and punched it hard in the chest. It flew back into the wall.

"Your power is starting to show." A stoic voice called from the doorway. Riku looked over. "Hagi." The man nodded and walked up beside him.

The chiropteran was back on its feet now. Riku and Hagi looked at it, then crouched down, ready for the attack.

It swung is remaining arm out at Riku. The boy gripped it with both hands. Hagi brought his case around at its head. The monster was knocked to the floor.

Hagi brought up his case then slammed it down on its skull…everything inside coming out onto the ground around it. Riku shivered.

Lewis and Kai ran in seconds later, David right behind Kai. Riku looked between them. "No, you guys aren't late." He said sarcastically.

"Where are the others?" Kai asked seriously.

Riku pointed to the doorway. Kai and the others ran out. Hagi looked at Riku. "You're getting much stronger." Riku smiled and scratched the back of his head. "Thanks."

"You need to help me find Saya." Hagi kept his voice quiet and calm. Riku nodded. "Of course." He stared at Hagi for a moment and sighed.

"We can't tell them can we?" Hagi shook his head. "They would only slow us down." Riku nodded. "Let's go then."

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kai walked back into the kitchen. "Uh…Riku? Hagi?" He ran outside.

Riku was walking beside Hagi, heading for the small mountains ahead.

Kai ran after them. "Riku!" The boy glanced back at him with a curious face. "Wh-where are you going!?"

Riku turned back ahead and continued to walk as if he hadn't been called at all.

The red head stopped and fell to his knees. Their family was falling apart.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Saya stopped outside a electronic store. Solomon stopped beside her. "This is Diva's new show?" Saya asked with a smile.

"Yes, it'll be showing in just a few days." Solomon smiled as the commercial on the televisions.

"Big sister!" Saya turned. Diva was running to her in a new outfit.(that school uniform…but red where it was blue on the show)

"Hey! Is that your outfit for the show?" Diva ran into her and Saya caught her by the shoulders. "Yep! Isn't it nice!?" Diva looked up at her. Saya laughed. "Yes it is."

Nathan walked up to them. "We got a few other outfits just in case." Solomon looked to him. "That's good."

"So what were you two doing?" Diva pressed her hands in the center on Saya's chest and looked from her sister to Solomon.

"Walked around the city and got some snacks." Saya answered. Solomon nodded. "We were just on our way to get some ice cream. Care to join us?"

Diva giggled. "What's ice cream?" "It's a frozen snack that tastes really good. Come on." Saya took Diva's hand and turned, leading her down the street.

Nathan and Solomon following.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Hagi and Riku were resting at an abandoned church. Riku has his jacket wrapped tightly around him. They had been in London and heard that song.

"I can't get that song out of my head." Riku whispered. Hagi looked over at him. "It's best if you try and get some sleep."

Riku nodded and laid across the bench he was on and closed his eyes. Sleep didn't come easy, but he still slept better than he thought he would.

Hagi's playing helped though.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**_Bang_**_**…bang bang bang….bang**_

Saya walked out of her room. Nathan, Solomon, and Karl were all walking out of their rooms as well. James and Amshel were out on business.

"What is that awful racket?" Nathan called, clearly annoyed. Saya walked down the stairs slowly.

The knocks came to the door again. "Saya! Saya you're in there aren't you!?" The brown eyed girl stopped.

"Big sister?" Saya turned. "Who is that?" She was about to answer, "It's me…Lulu, from she Schiff."

"Who is that?" Diva walked up to Saya. The others were now standing behind them. Saya went to the door and opened it carefully.

Lulu fell into the room. Blood on her clothes. Saya stared in shock. "Help. Help…me." The small girl whispered. She fell unconscious.

When she came to she was laying on a bed. A lamp was on, on a nearby table. A dark figure was seated away from her.

"Uh…Saya?" The figure turned, it was indeed Saya. Her hair was longer and her face seemed more fitting for her. "You need more rest."

"I caught your sent and came here. Saya we need you, we need your help!" Saya watched her as she stood and walked over to the table.

"One of Diva's chevalier showed up with some really weird fighters. They're so strong, and…and they're going to kill us all."

Saya sat in silence. As Lulu began to cry. "What if everyone else is gone to…that means…" she lowered her head. Saya stood. "Can you run?" Lulu looked up at her.

"If you can't I'll just have to carry you. Show me where they are." She picked up the sword Solomon had gotten for her when she arrived here.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Saya heaved open the abandoned workhouse door. Lulu peered in around her side.

"Come on." Saya walked in slowly, Lulu almost tucked against her side.

Lulu looked around. "Ah! Doss! Godrith!" (I think that's what she said) She ran over to her friends. Doss was already dead. His head was crushed under his own weapon.

Godrith looked over at her. "Good, you're alive." "Where are Moses and Karman?" "I don't know. Doss tried to cover for me."

The sun began to come up. Godrith's lost arm caught fire. Lulu pulled up her hood then was about to pull up Godrith's, but he shook his head.

"Just let…me go." He looked to the window and Lulu pulled back when his body was overwhelmed by green flames.

Saya stood back and watched. Lulu lowered her head. A shuffle of sound made Saya whip around at the ready.

"Moses, Karman!" Lulu ran forward and hugged the first.

"We are lucky to be alive Lulu, very lucky." Moses returned the hug and looked up at Saya. "So you have come to rescue us? We owe you a great deal of gratitude."

Saya looked down. "No need for that." She walked past them and out of the workhouse. Lulu and the other stared after her as the door slid shut.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"I failed to kill the Schiff." "Leave them alone. You don't need to kill all of them right now." Diva stood staring at the animals in the glass cases.

The talk between James and Amshel didn't interest her. She smashed in a glass case and pulled something out. James walked over to her. "Diva!?"

She turned. There was a large spider in her hand. "This ones cute." A cut appeared in her skin, then immediately re-sealed itself.

Amshel placed a hand over his heart. "I promise you will have everything you ever wished for. And Solomon…it's time for the meeting now, let's go."

"Yes." Solomon cast a worried glance at Nathan who just smiled and waved as he followed Amshel.

Karl looked very upset. James was going to kill Saya, he wanted to do that!

However the thought of what Diva may do to them never crossed their minds. She would never let anything happen to Saya. She would be very upset if anyone did.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Saya was sitting on her bed wrapped tightly in a blanket. Listening to Lulu ramble on about their problems and about how they needed Diva's blood and wanted her dead.

A scowl appeared on Saya's face.

"So what do you say?" Lulu leaned in. "Moses may not seem like it but he can be a nice guy. And Karman may be short tempered but he really cares about his comrades."

"I'm not looking to be your comrade. This is my home, Diva is my sister." Saya looked up. Lulu turned back to her. "Huh?"

"I'm not interested in teaming up with you for anything then grieving for your loss when one of you dies." Lulu watched her in sadness and shock.

Saya laid down on the bed and pulled the blanket over her head. "So go."

Lulu looked down. "Maybe…whatever happened to you on that ship…made you loose hope."

Saya sat up, throwing the covers from herself. She stood directly in front of Lulu, her face contorted in rage.

"I haven't lost anything! All I've done is gain a real family that understands, and cares for me! You know nothing about me! So get out of here!" She pointed to the window.

Lulu stared for a moment, then her head dropped and she blurred out of sight.

Saya stared at the floor where the small large eyed girl had been. The door creaked open. "Saya?" She looked up. "Yes Nathan?"

"I heard you shouting, is everything okay dear?" He walked into the room and stood beside her. Saya shook her head. "I'm fine."

The blonde man frowned. "You're sure?" Saya nodded. "Yes, but thank you very much. Diva, Solomon and yourself have been the nicest to me. So thank you."

Nathan smiled now. "Not a problem. Remember, if you need to talk…I'm only a few doors away." He smiled brightly and waved as he walked out of the room. "Get some sleep."

Saya smiled. She would never have been able to talk to Kai or her father about the things she could talk to her new family about.

Riku was more understanding. She wondered where he was and how he was doing before she crawled back in bed.

She would have to find Riku and Hagi sometime soon. She missed them. Her door creaked open again. She looked up. "Ah…Diva?" The girl crept over to her bed.

"Diva, what are you doing?" Saya turned onto her back. Diva slid under the covers and snuggled into Saya's side. When her older sister didn't lay down she tugged her.

Saya fell beside Diva. Their eyes began to glow. Ruby red clashed with crystal blue.

Diva leaned in pressed their lips together. Saya made an odd sound before falling back with Diva above her.

_**BLOOD+BLOOD+BLOOD+BLOOD+BLOOD+BLOOD+**_

This is 8 pages of story! be happy! took me two days to write.

if you have any questions please ask. and Darkshadow-lord...i find you to be horribly rude!


	3. Chapter 3: We meet again

**Ano hi boku no kokoro wa oto mo naku kuzure satta**

**Kowarete saken demo keshi sare nai kioku to**

**Kurayami ga hitomi no naka he to nagare komu**

**Mou iro sae mie nai ashita he to shizumu**

**Wakari aeru hi wo tomedo naku sagashita**

**Ushinau tame dake ni ima wo ikiteku**

**Mou dame da to hitori kodoku wo daite mo**

**If you turn on the lights...**

**Hikari he terashiteku**

**gNegai tsudukeru omoi itsuka iroduku yo h to**

**Oshiete kureta kokoro ni ikitsudukeru hito**

**Nanimo kamo hitsuzen no naka de umareru Colors**

**Mou ichido kono te de asu wo egakeru kara**

**Itsu no ma ni ka boku wa nakusu koto ni mo nare**

**Te ni ireta mono sae yubi wo surinuketeku**

**Namida ga kareru mae ni kiki takatta kotoba wa**

**Ima wa dareka wo sukuu tame ni**

**It fs all your fate. You gonna do that.**

**gHikari ga tsuyoku nareba yami mo fukaku naru h to**

**Kiduita toshite mo osoreru koto wa nai yo**

**Nanimo kamo kokoro no hate ni umareru Colors**

**Mou hitomi wo hiraite mitsumerareru kara**

**Kanashimi no Breath**

**Sore wa sagashiteta iro wo nijimaseru yo**

**Oto mo tatezu ni**

**gNegai tsudukeru omoi itsuka iroduku yo h to**

**Oshiete kureta kokoro ni ikitsudukeru hito**

**Nanimo kamo hitsuzen no naka de umareru Colors**

**Mou ichido terasu yo hikari no yubisaki de**

**Just drawing...Colors in light and darkness**

**And take it...Colors in light and darkness**

**Ima wa todoka nai yasashii iro mo**

**Subete wa mata kono te de egaki naoseru kara**

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Karman, Moses, and Lulu stood outside of the museum where Diva and the others had been earlier in the day.

"Let's go." They blurred from sight.

They broke in through a window and stood ready when they spotted the Corpse Corps new fighters waiting for them.

It was a lost battle from the start.

"They're to fast!" Karman whispered harshly as he whipped around, only to be slammed into one of the glass cases.

Lulu blocked attack after attack as best she was able. She ignored the tickle of the blood running down her cheek. She tried to keep her strength up.

The one she was fighting blurred from sight, re-appeared beside her and slapped her down beside Karman, who was trying to stand.

Moses was breathing heavily as all three fighters now turned to him. He wouldn't lie to himself…he was scared.

The first hit he dodged, the second…he was not so lucky. All three blades pierced through him, they pulled away and he fell to his knees.

Another attack, this time Karman and Lulu were able to block the first one together.

The three Schiff were shocked when a second later a coffin like case smashed into fighters head.

When the next attack came a kick sent it flying.

Moses, Karman, and Lulu stood staring at the two that came to save them.

Riku, having no real weapon had to use hand-to-hand. Hagi, hefted his case back onto his shoulder.

"Hagi!" Lulu shouted. "Who is that?" Karman asked, clearly confused.

The older chevalier blocked another attack. Riku knocked the oncoming blade aside and punched his own attacker in the face. "Riku." He answered.

"Riku, here!" Hagi threw the one he had been fighting to the boy. Riku gripped his head in both hands, he closed his eyes tightly and twisted hard, the head came off in his hands.

"Eww!" Riku paled when he opened his eyes, he threw the head aside and shook himself.

They all stood as the other two fled from the building.

Lulu ran up to Hagi and Riku. "Thank you so much!" Moses and Karman stood on either side of her. "There is no need to thank them."

Riku sighed and Hagi kept his stoic face on. "Where is your fight? That is how we can return the favor." Moses continued.

"We do not need any help." Hagi spoke up. "Then don't think of it as help, because it is the only way…we are going to survive." Moses looked down.

"What do you mean?" Riku looked at him curiously.

"We need to get Diva's blood to live. Is your mission not to kill her?" Moses looked up.

"Our mission is to find Saya. We will worry about Diva after we accomplish our task." Hagi turned. "Let's go Riku."

Hagi climbed out of the window. Riku glanced back and then followed.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

(Next night)

"It's so foggy tonight." Two figures walked out of the fog and up to one of the many Diva posters. Riku simply stared at it. "Diva…Saya."

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Karl snarled and smashed in a nearby table.

Amshel still did not turn to him. "What is your main concern as a chevalier?"

"It is to protect Diva."

"Your obsession with wanting to kill Saya has made you loose your focus."

"What's wrong with wanting to kill Saya to protect Diva?" Karl stepped forward.

"Saya has no intentions of hurting Diva anymore. Her mind is no longer warped by the Red Shield."

Karl snarled again. "You don't know that! She could still be working for them, secretly planning to kill Diva."

"And when would she do this?" Amshel finally turned to him.

"When they are…together." Karl looked down. He was uncomfortable discussing _that _subject.

"It's been over a year. If she wanted to hurt Diva she would have done so by now." Amshel remained calm.

"Agh! No! I must kill Saya! It is my right!" Karl shouted.

Amshel sighed. "I think it is best for everyone if you take a break for some time."

"No…Saya is my kill…you cannot let James do it." The angry chevaliers hands curled into tight fists and he stormed out.

Amshel watched him in disappointment.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Saya and Diva, accompanied by James, walked to a waiting car.

Nathan and Solomon watched from a window upstairs. "I'm worried James my try and attack Saya." Solomon said quietly.

Nathan nodded. "So am I. He and the others are bent on the idea that Saya is undercover trying to kill Diva. It's such a foolish idea."

"Amshel is pretending to worry about Saya like Diva and ourselves do."

"Mm…you see through that too?" Nathan smiled and glanced at the other blonde. Solomon nodded. "You need to get to the stage to prepare though."

Nathan ran a hand through his hair. "Of course. I think Diva may drop by to see how it's going. I'm off! Keep an eye on Karl please." He blurred out of sight.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Where are we going?" Diva asked, she clung to Saya's arm.

"To a luncheon with the secretary of defense." James answered.

The girls climbed into the car and James after. "Luncheon…does that mean I have to eat human food?" Diva made a face.

"Yes, of course." James sat with his arms folded and his eyes closed.

"Mm…that's no fun." James looked at her. "Diva?" He called quietly. She didn't answer. Her attention had turned completely to Saya.

"Big sister?" Saya hummed. "What's the matter?" Saya shook her head. Diva frowned. "Why are you being so distant?" Saya hummed again. Diva frowned harder and settled back.

Saya simply stared out the window. She knew Diva was upset with her because she had avoided her and not given her any attention all day.

'_Today is Riku's birthday…I hope he's okay_.' When James' voice cut through her head she turned. Diva was looking straight ahead.

"Diva?" Saya whispered. The girl looked over at her. "You want to sing?" Diva nodded. "Can you sing a song for me?" Diva immediately brightened. "Of course!"

Saya smiled and sat back. She missed the glare James was shooting at her.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"So what brought you here out of the blue?" Nathan walked out onto the stage.

"Diva has requested to sing." James said in an annoyed tone.

"But her rehearsal is not until much later. I'm pretty sure though that no one will be able to hear her outside this place." Nathan leaned onto a rail.

Diva let go of Saya and walked toward the stairs as the men talked. Saya was still not paying attention to much of anything.

"Saya!?" Said girl shook her head and looked up. Diva was standing on the highest rail. "How's this?" She fell over the side.

"Diva!!" Saya blurred from sight and caught the girl mid-fall, they landed safely seconds later. "What were you thinking!?"

Diva looked up at Saya, a small smile on her face. "It at least made you pay attention to me."

Saya looked surprised, then angry right after. "Don't ever pull a stunt like that just to get my attention again! Why didn't you just say something!?"

Diva pouted. "Why are you so distant today?" Saya hummed and looked away, her features calming. "It's complicated."

James watched in anger as Diva slid her arms around Saya's neck and leaned against her shoulder. "Carry me to the stage?" Saya did as she was asked.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Hagi and Riku stood on a building edge across from the theater. Diva's singing could be heard quite clearly by them. Riku gripped the new small sword Hagi had given him. "Saya."

"We have to move now, it may be to late if we don't act now." Hagi said quietly. Riku nodded. "Let's go then."

They blurred away.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Nathan sat beside Saya with James standing behind them. "Mm…do you feel that?" Nathan looked up.

Saya nodded. James' eyes glowed red. "Yes, of course I do."

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Hagi and Riku walked calmly towards the stage.

"Where are they?" The younger whispered to himself.

They looked out to where the audience would be once they were standing on the stage. The two whipped around in alarm when the curtain was pulled back.

Riku jerked uncomfortably. "This is.."

Three claps sounded across from them on the other side of the theater. "Right, it's the zoo." A man with blonde hair and blue eyes stood smiling at them.

"And you are?" Hagi asked in his monotone voice.

"Nathan Mahler, at your service." The man said with a small bow. "This is appropriate to be Diva's stage considering everything in her past, wouldn't you say so?"

Riku stared. "Ah…chevalier." He jumped in surprise as Nathan appeared behind him. "Very astute of you."

Hagi stepped in front of Riku.

"Well, you know my name. You must be Hagi…and the little one is?" Nathan places a hand on his hip and peered at Riku curiously.

"His name is none of your concern." Hagi stood ready for an attack.

"Hmm…he must be Riku. Saya's little brother turned chevalier." Nathan smirked.

"Where is Saya!?" Riku moved closer.

"Ahh yes. You're not quite up to speed yet are you?" Nathan snapped his fingers.

The balcony he had been in lit up.

Hagi and Riku turned to see…"Diva?" Riku whispered. "No…Saya and Diva…"

Diva stood, Saya remained seated. "Allow me to clarify that we are just spectators." Nathan spoke again.

"Here is your opponent for today." Nathan pointed to the stage design.

A large spike flew at the chevaliers. It was easily dodged, they landed on the ledge above.

Looking down they saw a large brown monster with spikes in many places on its body. "His name is James Ironside, impressive isn't he?"

The beast looked up at them from the corner of his eye. Riku shivered in fear.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Saya kept her eyes closed tightly. Diva would be upset if she interfered.

Riku was moving quite well and holding his own. Hagi was apparently his back up.

Riku landed a hit directly on James' head. But it left no mark. He was quick to block the attack James sent moments later.

He flipped back and took deep breaths. Hagi and James' claws clashed and sparks actually went flying.

James glared at him, Hagi stepped aside as Riku charged in for another attack.

Diva watched with a bored expression. She looked over at Saya. "Big sister?" Saya kept her eyes closed. "Ah…Saya?" Diva leaned closer and gazed at the other girl curiously.

"I won't watch this." Saya said forcefully. "I won't watch my brother and friend get killed." Diva frowned. "But," Saya opened her eyes and turned to Diva. "I won't!"

Diva pulled back in surprise. Saya's eyes were glowing ruby red, she finally turned to the stage.

Nathan put a hand on Diva's shoulder. "Dear?" Saya stood and leaned over the balcony. "Riku!?" She shouted down to the fighters.

Riku looked up at her. "Your blood! Use your blood!" Diva's eyes widened. "Saya!" She jumped up and pulled her back, Saya shrugged her off and jumped the ledge.

Nathan and Diva watched as Saya charged for the stage. Riku smiled widely. "Look out!" Hagi called. Riku looked up and blocked another attack.

Hagi smashed his clawed fist into James' face. The chevalier turned to him. Saya jumped onto the stage. She took Riku's sword and charged James'.

Hagi had both claws held firmly in his hands. Or he did until James lurched forward and jabbed both claws through his abdomen.

Hagi was thrown aside. Saya watched then turned back to James.

The chevalier roared in anger when bullets hit the side of his face. Saya and Riku looked around. "Kai?"

James then ignored him and moved in on Saya. She backed into a column. Kai looked up…he shot at the rods keeping the lights in place.

James looked up as the fell. Saya closed her eyes, she felt herself being pulled away.

"You should be more careful big sister." Saya opened her eyes. Diva was less than an inch away. "We're leaving now."

Hagi jumped back down onto the stage by Riku's side. "Kai…leave." Riku looked at Kai with a blank face.

"But…Riku…" The boy turned away.

Diva took Saya's hand and blurred out of sight. Hagi and Riku followed the example.

Kai simply stared. "I would leave if I was you." He looked up. A blonde man waved at him before disappearing.

James howled in rage before re-appearing by Kai's side and knocking him into a wall before vanishing.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

(Same night)

"Why would you do that!?" Diva held Saya's collar firmly. Saya looked away.

"Answer me!" Diva gave a hard shake. Saya still did not look at her. Diva snarled and pushed her away. Saya sat down hard on the bed.

"Why do you even care about them!?" Diva stared at her. "How could you even ask me that?" Saya whispered.

"Why do you?" Saya turned to her with angry eyes. "That's like asking how I could care about you!" Diva's face turned to surprised. "Saya." She took a step forward.

"Don't." Saya shuffled back onto the bed and slid under the covers. She pulled them up over her head and stayed silent. "Saya?" Diva called again.

"Just go away." Saya's muffled voice finally answered. Diva pouted and crawled onto the bed.

"Diva, go away." Saya repeated. Diva pulled back the covers. "I'm sorry…it was silly of me to ask a question like that." Saya turned to look at her.

"Everyone is okay though." Diva smiled. Saya nodded. "Yeah…but now I have no idea where they are, and they don't know where I am."

Diva frowned. She pulled the covers back further and slid in beside Saya. She tugged on Saya's shirt. The older turned over to face the younger.

Diva pulled Saya's arm around her. Saya shifted her other arm beside her head. The blue eyed girl snuggled closer and pressed herself into Saya's chest.

"Sleep now…worry about other things later." Diva whispered.

Saya didn't get any sleep that night.


	4. Chapter 4: Fight, fight, fight

Saya looked at herself in the mirror. "I'm a chiropteran. So…" "_Saya_!" The girl jerked at the deep voice. Where was it coming from?

She walked back into the bedroom. Diva was looking out the window. "Karl?" She whispered with narrowed eyes.

Saya grabbed her sword and went to the window, Karl was indeed outside looking up at her window.

"He plans to kill you." The girls turned to see Nathan and Solomon in the doorway.

Saya turned to them. "Why though." Nathan shrugged. "Ask him I guess." Saya hummed and turned back to the window. She opened the glass pane and jumped out.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

****

Ano hi boku no kokoro wa oto mo naku kuzure satta

Kowarete saken demo keshi sare nai kioku to

Kurayami ga hitomi no naka he to nagare komu

Mou iro sae mie nai ashita he to shizumu

Wakari aeru hi wo tomedo naku sagashita

Ushinau tame dake ni ima wo ikiteku

Mou dame da to hitori kodoku wo daite mo

If you turn on the lights...

Hikari he terashiteku

gNegai tsudukeru omoi itsuka iroduku yo h to

Oshiete kureta kokoro ni ikitsudukeru hito

Nanimo kamo hitsuzen no naka de umareru Colors

Mou ichido kono te de asu wo egakeru kara

Itsu no ma ni ka boku wa nakusu koto ni mo nare

Te ni ireta mono sae yubi wo surinuketeku

Namida ga kareru mae ni kiki takatta kotoba wa

Ima wa dareka wo sukuu tame ni

It fs all your fate. You gonna do that.

gHikari ga tsuyoku nareba yami mo fukaku naru h to

Kiduita toshite mo osoreru koto wa nai yo

Nanimo kamo kokoro no hate ni umareru Colors

Mou hitomi wo hiraite mitsumerareru kara

Kanashimi no Breath

Sore wa sagashiteta iro wo nijimaseru yo

Oto mo tatezu ni

gNegai tsudukeru omoi itsuka iroduku yo h to

Oshiete kureta kokoro ni ikitsudukeru hito

Nanimo kamo hitsuzen no naka de umareru Colors

Mou ichido terasu yo hikari no yubisaki de

Just drawing...Colors in light and darkness

And take it...Colors in light and darkness

Ima wa todoka nai yasashii iro mo

Subete wa mata kono te de egaki naoseru kara

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Diva, Nathan, and Solomon walked out of the mansion moments later. Karl and Saya were simply staring each other down.

Then Karl smiled. "It's been some time since we've been face-to-face even though we stay in the same house."

"Karl…" Saya unsheathed her blade.

The smile on Karl's face twisted into a smirk. "How can I ever forget the day when you let your sublime pure rage take over?"

Saya bit her lip in annoyance. Her eyes turned red.

Karl continued on. "Watching you destroy everything and anything that moved." He held out a hand to her. "You just eagerly slashed away weather it was human or animal."

"I've heard enough." Saya ground out.

"You were so beautiful. You became my goddess, a wondrous creature that brought instantaneous destruction to the world. Just like Diva did."

"Stop it!" Saya gripped her sword tighter.

"Dance with me tonight Saya! I'll go crazy! I won't let anyone get in my way! I am the only one who will dance with you!" Karl shot forward and attacked.

Saya blocked the large green claw. She kicked him back and swung around at his head. He blocked it and knocked her back.

Saya skidded to a halt and charged him again. She jumped up for an air attack at the last minute. Karl was surprised enough for her to sink it deep into his shoulder.

He howled in pain. Saya pushed off him and flipped back. Karl clutched the bloody wound.

He then snapped his fingers and three fighters appeared as Diva began to run for Saya. Nathan sucked his teeth. "That's quite enough Karl."

Solomon stepped forward. Karl snarled at them. "Stay back!"

"Okay…we obviously have to get involved." Nathan flashed forward and clasped one of the fighters heads in his hand. He tossed him aside.

Diva made a run for Saya again. A fighter cut her in the side deeply. She growled and backhanded him. The fighters neck snapped.

The next thing Diva was aware of was band held from behind while another fighter readied to run her through.

Solomon knocked him aside with a hard punch in the face.

Nathan was fighting off three at once. "Little help?" He called. Solomon snapped the neck of the fighter holding Diva.

"Ah…they just keep coming." Diva noticed.

A loud crash drew their attention. Everything stopped.

Saya had been knocked into a small shed nearby. She groaned then sat up quickly.

"I'm so happy Saya, it's just you and me, the two of us all alone." Karl's voice rang out close to her. But she couldn't tell where it was coming from.

She felt something behind her and whipped around, sword first.

"That was an excellent attack." Karl smirked. Saya growled and charged him again. He laughed and launched numerous spike from his arm at her.

She shot out of the shed, but that didn't stop them at all. One shot though her upper thigh others sliced through her skin, simple grazes or deep gashes.

Saya dropped to her knees in pain. She gripped the spike and pulled. She cringed at the squelching sound, the splatters of blood were easy to deal with.

"Look at my arm Saya…I took Amshel's offer. So that I could kill you with this horrific thing." He walked out after her.

"I wanted Diva to love me but, she left me behind…then I realized the only one who would understand me is you Saya." The girl watched as he moved closer.

Karl wobbled off course as a dagger jabbed in his side. He looked over. "You two!?"

Saya looked followed his gaze. "Hagi…Riku!"

Riku held up a gun. "I stole it from Kai." He fired at Karl several times. A loud crack and then pouring smoke…

"I can't see. Did I get him?" Riku asked carefully.

"No!" Saya called. Karl shot from the smoke and ran at Hagi and Riku. Both moved out of the way quickly.

Saya chased after him.

Diva and the other seemed to have finally killed all the fighters and were now watching Saya and Karl trade hit for hit.

Saya let her guard down for just a second and Karl was behind her. His new arm clutching her throat and his other arm hold her own.

"Saya…if I bit into your neck and drink your blood you will die, and so will I." The girl frowned and looked forward. "If you must."

Saya cried out as Karl's long fangs pierced her flesh and sunk down deep.

"Ah…big sister!" Diva made to run for her again but Nathan held her back. "Big sister! Big sister!…Saya!" Nathan pulled her back to him.

Saya looked up at the sky. She felt weak. "I can't die." Diva, Riku, Hagi, Solomon, Nathan…their faces came to her mind. "They need me…I have to protect them."

"My family, my friends they need me I can't die!" Saya looked forward again with an angered face. Karl pulled back. "What!?"

The arm holding Saya's arm suddenly detached from the transformed chevalier in an unpleasant gush of blood.

With a surge of strength, Saya flipped the blade and aimed it toward herself. With a scream of fury she brought it down as hard as she could.

"Oh dear." Nathan covered his mouth. Diva stood frozen. Solomon looked away.

Karl looked down at the bloody sword jabbed through Saya's stomach into his own. He looked over at who had cut off his arm. "Solomon?"

The chevalier shook the blood from his hand and returned it to its normal form. Karl stared as he crystallized and sat as a frozen statue over Saya.

Diva finally jerked into motion. She ran forward and pulled Saya away from the dead man. He crumbled to the ground and shattered to pieces.

"Hmm…our poor poor Karl." Nathan walked up and stood beside Solomon. "Always thinking he was alone."

Saya gasped as she pulled at the blade in her stomach. Diva stopped her. "Here…" She pulled hard and removed the sword in a painful bloody jerk.

Saya's head flew back as she shouted in pain. She dropped to her knees clutching her stomach. Diva stooped down beside her.

"Saya!" The girl looked up to see Hagi and Riku running for her. She couldn't do it. She couldn't face them.

"I want to leave, now." She turned to Diva and the others. "Let's go." Diva nodded. Solomon hefted Saya up and Nathan picked up Diva.

"Wait! Saya!" Riku stopped when they disappeared. "Great." Hagi hummed. "Let's get back." Riku nodded and followed him.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"So Karl has died?" James asked. Amshel and Nathan stood beside him. "Yes he has." Amshel answered.

Nathan smirked. "Are you devastated to lose one of your dear brothers?"

James looked away from Diva. "No, Karl had become uncontrollable and he needed to be stopped. His death was convenient."

"Oh you're a cold hearted man." Nathan crossed his arms. James huffed and looked away.

Diva turned from the window and looked at the far corner of the room. "Saya?" Two ruby red eyes looked out at her from the darkness. "Come here please?"

Saya walked to her. "What is it?" Diva took her hand. "You'll protect me won't you? And then I can protect you…so you will right?"

"Of course." Saya held up the other girls hand and kissed her fingertips before letting it go carefully.

Diva smile. "Good."

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Saya sat on a cement dock and stared up at the sky. '_I have people…I need to protect_.' Her fight with Karl kept popping into her head.

She sighed and fell back with her arms behind her head. "Why is it I don't feel so alone anymore?" she whispered.

"Because you're not." Saya tilted her head back to see and upside-down Solomon. She sat up and turned to him. "Anything?"

"Mm…I do not know where that Kai is. Hagi and Riku have taken refuge in an abandoned building near here though."

Saya looked back out to the water. "I see. We should head back then."

Solomon walked up to her. "If that is what you wish. How is your wound?" Saya looked down. "It stopped hurting."

"That's good. We should hurry. Diva will get upset if we're late." Solomon helped Saya up and they vanished.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"I think it may be best if we re-join with the Red Shield." Hagi said absently. Riku looked up at him. "Why?"

"They have more information than we have. We'll need it to find Saya."

Riku looked back at the gun in his hand then up at an open window. He stood and chucked it out. "I never liked guns. Well…let's go find them."

Hagi nodded and picked up his case and walked for the door. Riku grabbed his new sword and ran after him.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"They're here! Hagi and Riku are here!" Lulu called as she burst into the room.

Riku and Hagi climbed the steps slowly.

Riku felt like he was loosing something with each step. Like the closer he got to the others he was loosing a part of himself. He looked up when he reached the top step.

Kai was staring at him with what seemed to be disapproval.

Riku gave him an odd look but turned to David as he walked up to him. "I'm glad you came." Riku nodded.

The was a small silence. Riku looked up at David again. "David, you must take Hagi and I to Saya and we'll deal with the rest."

David hummed with a thoughtful look but nodded all the same.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kai lowered the binoculars and looked back at the others. "The lights are on in the building on top of the hill."

Riku looked past him at the building. "That could be where Saya is." Hagi placed a hand on his shoulder. "But Diva could be as well." He said quietly. Riku nodded.

The Schiff stood. Kai looked to them. "Where are you going?"

"We will continue to fight on our own from this point. It will be easier that way." Moses answered. "But we need to work as a team Kai whispered harshly.

They stared at him for a moment and blurred from sight. "Hey!" Kai called.

"Let them go Kai. We'll get to Saya and Diva on our own." David said lightly.

Riku looked around. "Hagi, do you see them?" Hagi turned to look. "Yes." Kai stared at them. "See what?"

Hagi stood and pulled Riku after him. "Let's go." Kai gripped Riku's other arm. The boy looked back at him. "What now?"

"Riku, we need to work as a team!" Riku pulled his arm away with no effort. "You have a team, I have mine." He dashed off after Hagi.

"The Schiff have already started fighting." Hagi observed. Riku was about to respond when one of the fighters attacked him.

Hagi threw his case at one that came his way.

It wasn't even five minutes before Riku and Hagi were back to back with the Schiff. "We're surrounded." Lulu whimpered.

"Make it or break it!" Riku called and dashed at them. He broke through the fighters, causing them to scatter and giving the others a chance to retaliate.

They made it to the roof at the same time the others did.

Riku ran for the building. Hagi and Kai called to him. He looked back to them, next he knew Hagi was covering him with his case. "Take cover!" Hagi called.

The other ducked down. "Where are the Schiff?" David looked at Hagi. "Still fighting. We took out a few for them. They should be fine now." Riku answered.

A large spike landed by Kai's foot. "Don't move." He advised the others. "Do you know who it is?" Lewis whispered.

"He's Diva's chevalier. The one I saw at Covent Garden." David made a huffing sound and shot at James.

"Bullets don't work on him!" Kai shouted.

"You all will die here today." James growled out. "Saya's chevaliers are the only ones besides Saya herself that can kill Diva and it is time for you to die."

Riku dodged a spike and charged the opposing chevalier. Attack after attack still with no effect. Eventually James caught his blade.

"You are pathetic. You have no strategic plan. Your efforts are meaningless. But most of all you are to wide open and predictable. You'll never be able to kill me!"

James jabbed down at him with a clawed hand, Hagi stopped it before it landed home. James dropped Riku and turned to the other chevalier now.

The chevalier attacked Hagi again and again, and Hagi was able to block every one of them. The last one sent him skidding backward.

James turned his attention back to Riku. The boy looked at the building. "Saya's just inside, we're so close."

"You fight with the humans and the Schiff…you have more assault power than we do. But you lack a proper leader. No on with the strength or courage to rally the others."

Riku glared daggers at the transformed chevalier. "Like you're any better?"

"Silence. You will die here and now." James stared at Riku.

Kai turned to David. "Cover me. I'm going to help them." David tried to grab him as he ran. "Kai!"

"I cannot let you anywhere near my beloved mother, no matter how little attention she may pay me. So I prepared a special grave for you here." James pointed to a large hole.

Riku began to grind his teeth. This was starting to look like a very bad night.

"After I throw you into the cavern and collapse the walls on top of you, it will take you years to crawl out and leave you completely powerless." The beast went on.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"I've just returned." Solomon spoke to Amshel's back. "You have been gone a while." Amshel did not turn.

"I've been very busy with many things to take care of. I wanted to tell you big brother…about Karl." Amshel cut him off. "I know…it is done."

Solomon nodded. "I see."

"By the way Solomon. I've heard that Saya's chevaliers and a few of the Red Shield members have landed on Christina Island."

The blonde looked up. "On Christina Island. But isn't Diva there shooting a video with Saya?" He began to panic.

Amshel finally looked back at him. "Not according to my schedule." The man chuckled and looked across from him.

Solomon followed his gaze.

In the shadows stood Diva with Saya a few feet behind her. Solomon smiled. "You're both safe. That's good. So…who is on the island?"

"James." Amshel answered simply.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

James swung his arm down hard on Riku's sword. The boy knocked it aside then swung around for another attack.

It seemed they were even…or almost even. Riku wasn't able to get any physical damage done, but he was driving him back.

"I won't let you get away!" James swung out at him. Riku blocked but James hit so hard they switched places.

James laughed. "Looks like you're at the end of your rope." They both looked with Riku was called. James shouted when a bullet hit him just below the eye.

"Kai?" Riku looked at him with confusion. James however leered at him. "How dare you! You powerless human!"

The Schiff appeared from above and swung down on him. They pierced his skin and small spurts of blood gushed from the impact. "What!?" James turned to look.

"We completely decimated your little warriors." Karman spoke first. "Hagi took most of them down but we helped too." Lulu smiled.

"It can't be true!' James made frantic movements to get away. Hagi grabbed his shoulder and heaved. James howled in pain as part of his arm came loose.

Riku stared at the arm. "Gross." He whispered.

Hagi gave another sharp tug and the muscles holding the rest of the arm on snapped and it came loose with hardly any blood.

Riku gripped the blade of the sword. He squeezed and trickles of blood ran down the steel.

He charged the distracted James and rammed the blade deep into the remaining limb.

James gave a jerk. The shoulder began to crystallize.

Riku was grabbed by the other arm and thrown over James' shoulder. "I won't let it end like this!" James shouted.

Riku jabbed the blade down into James' leg. It crystallized and broke off. James' jumped head first into the cavern.

Riku shouted as the unpleasant feeling of his stomach coming into his throat set in.

"You will die for Diva! For the sake of mother!" James went on.

A hand grabbed Riku's wrist. "Riku, I've got you!" The young chevalier looked up. "Kai!?"

It was a meaningless effort. Kai slipped over the rail right in after them.

There was a flash of light and another shout from James. Riku suddenly felt himself rising instead of falling to his death with Kai.

"Hold on." Riku looked up. "Ah…thanks Hagi!" The boy smiled up at him.

They landed moments later.

"Nice save Hagi!" Riku laughed in a relieved way. Hagi nodded. "Kai…is your arm okay?"

The red head looked up at him. "Yeah I'm fine. It's just a little twisted." he looked down.

"They aren't here. So it was a trap." David said in disapproval.

"Can we go back to the hotel? I think we all need a good nights sleep after this." Riku said thoughtfully.

David nodded. "That would be best. Let's go then."

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"So…do you think my child James is alright?" Diva asked absently. Amshel looked down at her on the couch.

"I sent Nathan to go after him. As soon as they are back you will head for New York, my dear Diva."

Diva wore a bored expression. "What about you?"

Amshel leaned down but didn't looked at her directly. "I promise to meet you there later."

Diva hummed and looked over at the other end of the room. Saya was staring at her with a half-lidded gaze. "Are you bored too big sister?" Saya shook her head.

"Alright then. Let's go to bed. There's nothing else to do for the day." Diva stood and led Saya out of the room.

Amshel watched them go with a dead expression.


	5. Chapter 5: We talk with little play

"So Amshel went to a lunch date with a guy he works with or bosses around?" Saya asked as she brushed a long lock of hair out of her face.

"Yes." Solomon stood behind her. Nathan and Diva sat on the bed playing hand games Diva found amusing.

"And he got shot?" Saya continued.

Solomon nodded. "He did. They must have been trying to prove something."

Saya turned away from the mirror. "Like what?" Solomon shrugged. "That he's a chiropteran would be my own guess."

Saya hummed.

Nathan looked at them. "Oh well. He'll be fine. Probably just a bit peeved though…not like _that's _anything new." He went back to playing with Diva.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Saikou bokuto no semetai ENERUGI-**

**Konbatsu**

**Kaikizu**

**Konkouse**

**Kairo**

**Teitaion!! Teitaion!! Pope, saa!**

**KURASSHA- in the sky**

**Shinto, shinri, nozorokoshi, kairou**

**Woa...**

**Nani ga sakujii no mama de**

**Namida osareta no ka**

**Maimo ni ton de itta KAKERA o**

**Togashiteku, togasu!! Pope, saa!**

**KURASSHA- in the sky**

**Shinto**

**Shinri**

**Nozorokoshi, kairou**

**Nani ka ga sasarete**

**Dare ka ga warau**

**Aa**

**Shunpase choupende kakou raiu**

**Topasen mabose kekou RAION**

**Kono sekai ni eien nante**

**"Modai dai!"**

**Hitotsu datte aru wa zuganai yo, sou daro?**

**Nandou mo sukui agete mo**

**Kake ni omonde yuku yo**

**Saishou ni mita man ma no IDEA**

**Ichitteku, tomaru!! Pope, saa!**

**KURASSHA- in the sky**

**Shinto**

**Shinri**

**Nozorokoshi, kairou**

**Nani ka ga sasarete**

**Dare ka ga warau**

**Aa**

**Shunpase choupende kakou raiu**

**Topasen mabose kekou RAION**

**Kono sekai ni eien nante**

**"Modai dai!"**

**Hitotsu datte aru wa zuganai yo, sou daro?**

**Aa.. woa.. woa...**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Saya's face twisted in discomfort. She flipped onto her side. She opened her eyes seconds later and shot upright, crawling back to the headboard.

Her hand shot out for her sword. She gripped it tightly and cast a weary glare around the room. There was nothing.

Saya sighed and climbed out of bed, heading for the window.

Pulling back the curtain and looking outside, she saw Diva with Nathan out in the yard. Solomon was sitting at the nearby table.

Diva stopped laughing at Nathan's funny faces and looked up at the window. Her arm shot into the air. "Saya!" Her voice was muffled by the glass.

The brown eyed girl smiled and made a 'one minute' motion with her hand.

She ran outside a little later with shorts and a tank top. "Good morning!" She called happily.

Solomon and Nathan turned. "Good morning." Both offered a smile. Diva ran up to her and latched her arms around her waist. "Morning big sister."

"You got up before me. Why didn't you wake me?" Diva pouted. "You looked so tired Saya, so we thought it was best to let you sleep!" She brightened immediately.

Saya laughed. "So we're going to New York?" She looked up at Nathan, who nodded. "We'll be leaving this afternoon!" He clapped his hands together.

The older twin looked down at the younger. "Are all ready packed Diva?" The blue eyed girl gave her a teasingly guilty look. "Maybe."

Saya rolled her eyes and held Diva's hand as she led her back inside to pack.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

(_New York_)

Nathan sighed when Solomon left for work. He had rushed off saying he'd be back soon. Nathan smiled when Diva came running back out of the house.

Saya followed slowly and sat on the grass feet away from were Diva was running around.

Both Nathan and Saya closed their eyes as Diva began to sing.

Saya had fallen asleep before the song ended. Nathan chuckled at Diva. "She just woke up and you made her all sleepy again." Diva giggled and ran into the woods.

Nathan sighed and shook his head. He stood and walked to Saya, kneeling by her side he tapped her shoulder. "Saya, come on."

Saya groaned and turned to look at him with blurry eyes. "What is it?" She asked slowly. "Come on. You should take a shower to give you a jump start." Nathan smiled.

The girl nodded and wobbled to her feet. "Take a shower…on it."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Saya shook her head and wiped the water from her face. She pushed her soaked hair back and stared out the window as the hot water hit her back.

The bathroom door creaked open. Saya covered herself and looked around. "Diva!?" The girl giggled.

"What are you doing. Wait till I'm done for your own shower." The older spoke sternly. But since when had Diva ever been one to listen.

The younger stripped herself of her clothes faster than Saya could keep up with, and before she knew it Diva tackled her to the wall and pulled the shower curtain closed.

Nathan jumped and almost spilled his tea when a loud scream was heard minutes later. He smirked. "Well I doubt she's dying."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

After a few hours Solomon had come to pick up Saya for some last minute shopping. Diva had stayed behind with Nathan.

Both were in the garden. Diva was singing and Nathan was listening with a large happy smile on his face.

When Diva stopped singing Nathan walked up to her. "What's the matter?" When she didn't answer he leaned in. "Diva?"

She turned to him. Nathan gasped when Diva wrapped her arms around his neck and sunk her teeth deep into the flesh there.

He didn't mind it,…it was only when she kept drinking that he started to be on edge. "Careful now." She still didn't stop. He grabbed her shoulders and gave a small tug.

"You're drinking to much." She finally let go and turned away from him and began to sing again. Nathan gave her an odd look as he clasped his neck.

He looked back when he heard footsteps. Amshel stopped just behind him. "Diva has made quite a feast of you today." His monotone voice slightly annoyed Nathan.

"Well when she sings so intensely her appetite blossoms. I do wonder how our dear other queen handles these situations though." Nathan turned back to Diva.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Saya sat in her room staring out the window into the garden. "Have you finished Saya?" A kind voice called from the doorway.

"Yes, thank you Solomon." The man smiled kindly. Saya had problems sometimes with feeding, though she was more open to it, she was still a bit hesitant.

But the body was already dead. Fresh as it was…it was dead. So it didn't bother her as much. She had had nothing to do with the mans death, why should she feel bad?

She was just trying to survive in a world that didn't accept her kind. That's what all chiropterans were trying to do, survive. Though the others were more harsh the intent was the same.

Saya sighed. "I think I'll go outside now." Solomon nodded as he came back in. "I shall accompany you. I find myself in need of fresh air."XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Amshel looked up as a bottle of wine was placed on the table before him. Nathan smirked as he held up to glasses.

"You're looking more like her father everyday you know." Nathan observed carefully.

"No. I just worship every moment I get to spend in her presence. I'm looking forward to the day when Diva shines on the stage."

Nathan's smirk widened as he set the glasses down.

Amshel went on. "And then she can show all the world her talents. You share my passion don't you?"

"Of course I do." Nathan's smirk fell to a simple smile. "I've always wanted to share her gift. And I want her to be seen in the most spectacular production ever."

Amshel took his half filled glass. "I would have brought her Saya's chevaliers if that was what she wanted. But…she didn't choose them." He looked down into his glass.

"No…it seemed she picked the complete opposite." Nathan smiled as he took a sip of his drink.

"I know you realize I've worked for many years to ensure Diva's happiness, and I will continue to do so with all my power and strength."

Nathan kept his glass to his lips and stared at Amshel with mild amusement.

Saya and Solomon walked out into the garden. Saya looked around then turned to Nathan and Amshel. "Where did Diva go off to?"

"Oh she ran into the woods just that way dear." Nathan pointed. "Solomon come join us for a drink."

Saya walked off in the direction Nathan had pointed. Solomon sat in the seat across from the two men. Nathan pulled a glass from what seemed to be thin air.

"Diva?" Saya called softly. She heard soft footsteps a little ways off. "Diva?"

A loud burst of laughter from above caught her attention. Saya looked up and held out her arms just in time to catch the falling girl.

"Diva." Saya spoke with a false warning tone. Diva giggled and gripped Saya around the shoulders.

The older girl shook her head and turned back in the direction of the house.

She set her back down when she reached the table. "I'm sorry Solomon and I were gone so long." Diva laughed softly.

Amshel hummed and went back to his conversation with Nathan and Solomon. "What are we going to do about the red shield is what we need to focus on."

"I don't really see a reason to bother with them big brother." Solomon looked down into his glass.

"They are trying to kill Diva." Amshel spoke with clear distaste.

"I know that, but still…" Solomon went silent after that. Amshel finished his drink and stood. "We will talk later. I must go now. Good bye Diva." He vanished.

Nathan huffed. "That man is as uptight as a high security safe. He needs to loosen up." He stood as well.

"Come on Saya. There are some interesting shows I want to watch with you." He offered his hand. Saya smiled and took it.

"What kind of shows?" She asked curiously. "Mm…some kind of work out shows. They look like so much fun!" Nathan laughed happily.

Solomon and Diva were left alone. "You…" Diva whispered, staring at Solomon from the corner of her eye. "Yes Diva?"

"You are in love with Saya,…aren't you Solomon?" The man looked surprised then smiled. "I do care for her. But only you can best my affections."

"Hmm…don't take any action towards her, or you'll be sorry." Diva looked away. Solomon smiled. "Thank you for the warning."

Diva hummed again and ran off to find Saya and Nathan.

**BLOOD+BLOOD+BLOOD+BLOOD+BLOOD+BLOOD+**

This chapter is about three pages shorter than the rest. But i hope you like it! :)


	6. Chapter 6: Such fun news to speak of

"I wonder what's up with Kai. He seems so on edge around us." Riku spoke thoughtfully as he and Hagi walked out of the hotel they were all staying at.

"I'm not sure. He should be fine soon." Hagi looked around.

Riku stared up at him but cried out and dropped his drink when a loud explosion went off.

Hagi and Riku stared as the flames and smoke rose quickly into the air, sirens sounded somewhere down the road.

"I can't believe they'd do that." Riku stared with wide eyes. Hagi simply hummed.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXSaikou bokuto no semetai ENERUGI-**

**Konbatsu**

**Kaikizu**

**Konkouse**

**Kairo**

**Teitaion!! Teitaion!! Pope, saa!**

**KURASSHA- in the sky**

**Shinto, shinri, nozorokoshi, kairou**

**Woa...**

**Nani ga sakujii no mama de**

**Namida osareta no ka**

**Maimo ni ton de itta KAKERA o**

**Togashiteku, togasu!! Pope, saa!**

**KURASSHA- in the sky**

**Shinto**

**Shinri**

**Nozorokoshi, kairou**

**Nani ka ga sasarete**

**Dare ka ga warau**

**Aa**

**Shunpase choupende kakou raiu**

**Topasen mabose kekou RAION**

**Kono sekai ni eien nante**

**"Modai dai!"**

**Hitotsu datte aru wa zuganai yo, sou daro?**

**Nandou mo sukui agete mo**

**Kake ni omonde yuku yo**

**Saishou ni mita man ma no IDEA**

**Ichitteku, tomaru!! Pope, saa!**

**KURASSHA- in the sky**

**Shinto**

**Shinri**

**Nozorokoshi, kairou**

**Nani ka ga sasarete**

**Dare ka ga warau**

**Aa**

**Shunpase choupende kakou raiu**

**Topasen mabose kekou RAION**

**Kono sekai ni eien nante**

**"Modai dai!"**

**Hitotsu datte aru wa zuganai yo, sou daro?**

**Aa.. woa.. woa...**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Saya sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes. A knock came to her door and she looked up. "Come in."

Nathan looked in. "Morning! Rise and shine little lady!" He smiled brightly. Diva came bounding in the room after him.

Saya smiled as she jumped on the bed and landed down beside her. Diva hugged her tightly. Saya returned it one armed.

She was still getting used to it, though she never gave a protest or spoke her mind about it. She just did what Diva wanted.

"So how are you feeling?" Nathan sat on the edge of the bed staring at the two.

"Mm…okay I guess." Saya pushed her hair out of her line of sight.

"That's good to hear." Nathan smiled as Diva clung tighter around Saya.

Saya gave a small laugh. "Diva, come on now. You're gunna crush me if you keep it up." Diva giggled and loosened her grip.

Nathan clapped his hands. "Time for breakfast! Up and at 'em you two."

"Diva is supposed to have a little doctor appointment today." He went on as he walked out of the room.

Saya looked down at Diva. "Are you?" Diva nodded. "I have a new doctor, a nice lady! I think Amshel is going to cancel though" Diva gave a childish pout.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Amshel stared at the pictures on the computer screen. "Wonderful." He whispered.

Julia stared in amazement. She looked up at the girl sitting on the scan bed swinging her legs. "Diva's…babies."

"Remember, we do know that chiropterans evolved naturally. So it's no surprise that Diva would possess reproductive capabilities." Amshel crossed his arms behind him.

"Yes, but with Saya? That just seems…completely impossible." Julia looked back at the screen.

"But the fact that you see two children growing inside Diva is proof enough that it _is _possible." Amshel walked towards the door.

"But… I thought only a chevalier could do such a thing." Julia turned to Amshel.

"As did I. But nothing is better than actual proof, and it is sitting right in front of us. Though we have no proof it's been done before it _has _been done now."

"I see. Does Saya even know about this?"

"I'm sure Diva will be more than excited to." Amshel walked out the door. "This is the first experiment to have worked." Julia heard him mumble.

She looked back at Diva. Diva looked at her after a moment and smiled. Julia was surprised but offered a small one in return.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Saya stared into her cup of tea. She had been exhausted these last few days. Nathan had said it was because it was almost time for her 'hibernation' to start.

Amshel and Diva had yet to return.

She had been sulking all day. Something felt off to her and it was driving her out of her skull.

She looked around when her door opened.

"Oh dear. I know you're in a bad mood but did you have to go and wreck the place?" Nathan placed both hands on his hips.

Diva peaked around him. "Saya?" Said girl hummed as she brought her legs up to her chest. Diva bounded forward and gripped her tightly.

"What is it?" Saya asked in a monotone voice.

Diva giggled. "I have such fun news to tell you!"


	7. Chapter 7: Not so fun now

"Get away from me!" Saya pulled out of Diva's grip and slipped out of the room in a blur.

Nathan stared after the brown eyed queen before turning to Diva. "Are you alright dear?"

"I…I'm fine. I just thought she would take it better." Diva didn't look up.

"I'll go talk to her. You stay here…or go into a better room actually." Nathan noticed he couldn't turn on the lights.

Diva stood and slipped past Nathan into the room across the hall. Nathan watched as she slipped into the bed with her back to the door.

"Have a good rest now Diva." He heard her mumbled as he walked off to find Saya.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

****

Saikou bokuto no semetai ENERUGI-

Konbatsu

Kaikizu

Konkouse

Kairo

Teitaion!! Teitaion!! Pope, saa!

KURASSHA- in the sky

Shinto, shinri, nozorokoshi, kairou

Woa...

Nani ga sakujii no mama de

Namida osareta no ka

Maimo ni ton de itta KAKERA o

Togashiteku, togasu!! Pope, saa!

KURASSHA- in the sky

Shinto

Shinri

Nozorokoshi, kairou

Nani ka ga sasarete

Dare ka ga warau

Aa

Shunpase choupende kakou raiu

Topasen mabose kekou RAION

Kono sekai ni eien nante

"Modai dai!"

Hitotsu datte aru wa zuganai yo, sou daro?

Nandou mo sukui agete mo

Kake ni omonde yuku yo

Saishou ni mita man ma no IDEA

Ichitteku, tomaru!! Pope, saa!

KURASSHA- in the sky

Shinto

Shinri

Nozorokoshi, kairou

Nani ka ga sasarete

Dare ka ga warau

Aa

Shunpase choupende kakou raiu

Topasen mabose kekou RAION

Kono sekai ni eien nante

"Modai dai!"

Hitotsu datte aru wa zuganai yo, sou daro?

Aa.. woa.. woa...

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Saya would not talk. Not to Diva or anyone else. She locked herself in a room in the trailer they were staying in as soon as they arrived at Diva's new show.

Diva was incredibly sad and upset. As soon as Saya locked herself up, Diva threw all different kinds of tantrums and no amount of _anything _could make her stop.

Nathan sat on the small couch watching her. "Is there something I can get you so you won't be so upset?"

Diva stopped pacing and snatching things up and breaking them, and turned to him. "That boy. That red headed boy. Bring him to me."

Nathan stared at her. "If that's what you want." He stood and cast a glace to the door Saya had shut herself behind.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kai stared at the large billboard with Diva's picture on it. He remembered his argument with David before arriving here.

**_(Back)_**

_'Don't do anything to Diva!? You're tell me to do nothing? When she's standing right in front of me!?' Kai was getting angrier ever second._

_'We can't do anything Kai. You know Saya is the only one who can finish off Diva. And right now Saya isn't on our side.'_

_'Then we need to talk to her! Get her back somehow!' Kai's hands fisted._

_'It's not that easy. We will manage it somehow, but we need to wait for the right moment.'_

_Kai looked down at the pavement. He turned his head at Riku's laughter. He was having fun with Hagi. Kai frowned and walked off._

They could hardly be called a family now at all.

**_(Forward)_**

Kai's face scrunched in hatred at the large poster. That girl had managed to take everything from him.

She had taken Saya and Riku. It was her fault Riku was a chevalier now. It was her fault he could no longer relate to either of them.

"Why so glum chum!?" Kai jerked from surprise and turned to see Riku grinning at him. "It's nothing." Kai deadpanned.

Riku gave a playful frown. "Liar. Ah…have it your way. I tried to talk." He turned and ran after Hagi and the others.

Kai looked back at the poster. "_Diva_."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Saya had slipped out of the trailer through a small window. She needed to get out of that place and get some fresh air and just think.

She found the helicopters interesting enough. She turned at the sound of footsteps. "Hagi…and Riku."

The smaller chevalier ran forward and hugged her tightly. "Saya!" The queen forced a smile. There was simply to much going through her head.

"Why don't we go somewhere more comfortable to talk." Hagi suggested quietly.

Saya looked up at him and nodded.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"Wow…that's quite the story." Saya smiled at Riku when he finished.

"Yours too!" Riku laughed.

Saya looked down and plucked a few pieces of grass and tore them up. Riku and Hagi both noticed something wrong with her.

"There's something else." Hagi wasn't asking. Saya looked up at him. "Maybe."

"Well tell us." Riku offered a smile. Saya shook her head. "It's to complicated."

Riku hummed. "Well when you figure everything out let us know. We have to go. The others will be wondering where we ran off to."

"Don't tell them you saw me. I don't want to go back. I won't." Saya's voice shook with emotion.

Riku stood and dusted off his pants. "We won't. After all this is done hopefully we can sneak off and meet up with you later."

Saya smiled. "Yeah."

Hagi stood and said a quite goodbye to Saya before walking off with Riku trailing behind.

Saya stood when they were out of sight and crept back to the trailer making sure to be unheard.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Diva tugged her shirt back on. She scratched at her shortened locks. And watched her new doctor and Amshel at the computer.

Julia brought up an image. "The fetuses seem to be growing normally."

"You mean my babies?" Diva muttered quietly. Julia stiffened and turned to her. "I wonder when they'll be born." Diva went on.

"Well from the condition of the fetuses I can tell you that you'd be considered eight weeks pregnant. If you were human." Julia looked back to the picture on the screen.

"But in your case, the justation period is rather unique." Julia looked thoughtful.

Amshel looked up at Diva. "Listen Diva, this whole process is still very new to Julia as well as the rest of us. When we have more to share we will."

Diva sighed. "Alright…but I can feel…that they'll be born very soon." She looked up with a sad smile. She wanted Saya to be here.

"You need to get ready for your show." Amshel motioned her to follow. Diva sighed again. "You're right."

Julia continued to stare at the screen long after they left.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"He's nearby." Diva spoke up suddenly. Nathan looked down at her. "Who? You mean Kai Miyagusuku?"

"Yes. I bet it's because of Saya I can sense him." Diva smiled.

"That's great. He'll be easier to find now! I have a feeling this is going to be a splendid production!" Nathan clapped his hands together happily.

Amshel said nothing as he walked out.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Kai checked his watch. "it's about to start."

"I can see it." The red head whipped around at the familiar voice. "I can see your uncontrollable instinct to kill."

Kai whipped around again to see Amshel. "I know you!"

Amshel re-appeared at Kai's side and grabbed his wrist and twisted is painfully behind him. Kai shouted in pain. "Amshel Goldsmith!"

The man twisted harder and Kai shouted out louder this time as a painfully disgusting snap was heard.

Amshel let go of his arm, and Kai stepped back, his arm hanging uselessly at his side. "So like a human. Rushing into battle even knowing you have no hope of winning."

Kai snarled at him and removed his worked hand from the gun handle in the back of his jeans.

"I'd like to invite you to meet with Diva. Face to face." Amshel spoke with no emotion and his face was blank. "Because that is what she wishes."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Kai stared at the rug as Diva stared at him. He finally looked up at her and she smiled at him. He looked away.

"I wanted to see you." Diva spoke quietly. Kai glanced at her. "Oh yeah?" Diva frowned. "Well Kai you don't look happy to see me."

Kai bared his teeth. "I'm not." He hated how her voice sounded just like Saya's. "You bitch…you've taken everything from me."

Diva smiled again. "Not really. They're both still alive aren't they? And now Riku can be with you forever. And big sister can always be with me."

Kai snarled. "That's not funny! What have you done with Saya? Where is she!?"

Diva stood and walked up to him. "She's away, and right here at the same time."

"What the hell are you talking about? If you're trying…" Diva cut him off.

"It's true." She took his hand. "See? There are babies growing inside of me." Kai's eye widened. What the hell was she talking about. He stared at her.

"Mine…and Saya's babies." Diva's smile widened.

Kai frowned. He remembered watching through blurry eyes as Diva cornered his little sister. He remembered trying to get up and help.

Diva gave him a questioning look.

Kai looked down as his memories of that night flashed by. He remembered seeing Saya's face. It was scared. So why-why would she want to stay here?

Diva reached up to touch his face. A door opened. "Diva!? It's time for you to go on dear!" Nathan poked his head in and looked at them.

"I know it is Nathan, have you forgotten to knock before entering?" Diva stood and walked to him with her hands to her hips. Kai stared down at his hand.

"Oh yes, I'm so sorry. Now do we have any final tweaking to do?" Nathan smiled at her.

"I'm okay." Diva muttered. "Has Saya come out yet?"

Nathan frowned. "I'm afraid not. I'll try and get her out some time during the show."

"I see. Then…I'll sing for Kai instead." Diva looked him.

"Oh really? Lucky _you_!" Nathan laughed. Kai looked up at him. "Yeah not really."

Diva stared at him before smiling. "You can be so stubborn." She frowned again. "Just like Saya."

"Now now! You need to be happy for the show! Let's go, I'm sure she'll come out at some point." Nathan lead her out, leaving Kai alone.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Diva met Nathan and Amshel with an upset looking Kai out back of the stage.

Nathan smiled at her. "Fab-ulous!" He said in a sing-song voice. He gave Kai a little shove forward.

Diva looked from Kai to Nathan. "She still hasn't come out?" Nathan shrugged. "We tried everything, no can do I'm afraid."

Diva hummed and looked back at Kai. "Well what did you think of my singing Kai?"

Kai looked away. "I don't care."

"Shame. Oh well…I have to save my voice for that special day anyways." She looked down.

"Diva…" Amshel started quietly.

She looked back up to Kai. "Listen Kai, we have a very special day coming up, and I want you to be by my side along with big sister."

Kai still didn't look at her.

Diva leaned in. "So…how about becoming my chevalier?"

Kai looked at her in shock. "_What_!?"

"I need another chevalier to help Amshel, Nathan, and Solomon protect my babies. At least until Saya comes around."

Kai scoffed. "Not a chance in hell!" Diva smirked. "You know if you became my chevalier you could stay with Saya and that little brother of yours for forever."

Kai snarled once again at her. Diva's face turned serious. "But if you think of laying one hand on Saya I'll kill you myself."

Kai reached for his gun. "You shut up! I'll never become your chevalier!" He pointed the gun in her face.

Diva grabbed it and loaded the chamber for him then pointed it to her chest. "Go ahead."

Kai stared at her, then he dropped his hand and let it hang there just like the broken and twisted one. "I'm not doing anything you tell me to do."

Diva huffed and glared at him.

Kai turned to her, anger playing clearly on his face. "I would never become your chevalier…because I know Saya and Riku would want me to stay exactly as I am!"

"You're no fun! Maybe I should just kill you instead." Diva grinned before being suddenly thrown aside.

"Saya!" Kai shouted.

"Run." She spoke with n emotion in her voice.

Kai looked from Saya to Diva and back to Saya. "Run." Saya repeated firmly. The red head stared for a moment before running off.

"Saya." Diva stared at her. She finally came out, but it was only to save Kai. "Why don't you just go back to them if you love them so much!?"

The older queen looked her. Diva was obviously very upset. Saya walked up to her and pulled her up. "Sorry I shoved you like that." She turned away.

"Wait a minute!" Diva shouted. Saya looked back at her over her shoulder. "That's all you have to say to me!? 'Sorry I shoved you like that'!?"

"What else would I have to say to you?" Saya spoke calmly.

Diva's began to tear up. "What's your problem!?"

Saya spun to face her fully. "Well excuse me for being surprised and not knowing what to do!"

"What do you mean you don't know what to do!? It's not that hard to figure out!"

Nathan and Amshel exchanged glances. Hopefully they wouldn't attack each other.

"I just found out I'm going to be a parent! That's a little hard to take!" Saya shouted as she walked closer.

Diva stared at her. She was crying, Saya felt a twinge of guilt.

The older looked away. "I just…I need time to think."

"Think about what? What's there to think about?" Diva whispered.

Saya shook her head. "Solomon." She called quietly. The man appeared next to Amshel. "Yes?" He asked quietly.

"We're leaving." Saya said looking up at him. He nodded with a glance at Diva. "Alright."

Diva went to say something else but Saya cut her off. "I'll be back soon. Don't bother trying to wait up for me."

Solomon and Saya disappeared in a blur.

The blue eyed queen looked down. "This isn't fair."

**BLOOD+BLOOD+BLOOD+BLOOD+BLOOD+BLOOD+BLOOD+**

A much longer chapter than the past few! XD Hopefully we'll get some fights in the next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8: Talks and fights

Saya stared out of the apartment window. She looked around as the door opened. Solomon looked in.

"Just come on out when you're ready to talk Saya." He said calmly. The brown eyed girl nodded.

She looked back out the window at the city.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Saikou bokuto no semetai ENERUGI-**

**Konbatsu**

**Kaikizu**

**Konkouse **

**Kairo**

**Teitaion!! Teitaion!! Pope, saa!**

**KURASSHA- in the sky**

**Shinto, shinri, nozorokoshi, kairou**

**Woa...**

**Nani ga sakujii no mama de**

**Namida osareta no ka**

**Maimo ni ton de itta KAKERA o**

**Togashiteku, togasu!! Pope, saa!**

**KURASSHA- in the sky**

**Shinto**

**Shinri **

**Nozorokoshi, kairou**

**Nani ka ga sasarete**

**Dare ka ga warau**

**Aa**

**Shunpase choupende kakou raiu**

**Topasen mabose kekou RAION**

**Kono sekai ni eien nante**

**"Modai dai!"**

**Hitotsu datte aru wa zuganai yo, sou daro?**

**Nandou mo sukui agete mo**

**Kake ni omonde yuku yo**

**Saishou ni mita man ma no IDEA**

**Ichitteku, tomaru!! Pope, saa!**

**KURASSHA- in the sky**

**Shinto**

**Shinri **

**Nozorokoshi, kairou**

**Nani ka ga sasarete**

**Dare ka ga warau**

**Aa**

**Shunpase choupende kakou raiu**

**Topasen mabose kekou RAION**

**Kono sekai ni eien nante**

**"Modai dai!"**

**Hitotsu datte aru wa zuganai yo, sou daro?**

**Aa.. woa.. woa...**

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Saya walked towards the couch on which Solomon was seated. "So what happened to my other clothes?" She asked as she buttoned up her jacket.

"They got dirty from our ride here because of the rain. Which I wasn't expecting." Solomon chuckled softly.

"I see." Saya stared at Solomon as he walked forward. When he got to close she moved back and pressed herself against the glass.

"We need to talk." Solomon said quietly.

"About what?" Saya already knew what this could be about. Solomon sighed. "About many things."

"I am glad you have come to our side. I know you don't want to harm your brothers, but still you stay with us. I am happy about that."

"Why?" Saya eyed him with suspicion.

"Though my feeling for you could never compare with Diva I do think very dearly of you. So it naturally makes me happy to see you on our side."

Saya continued to stare. Solomon went on.

"To be on our side means you don't have to die." Saya hummed in thought at his words.

"But…I can show you things and take you places Diva never could." He knew Diva had warned him.

He also knew he was taking unfair advantage of a bad situation. Still he held out his hand.

Saya glared at him before slipping outside. Solomon followed her and watched her climb onto the side of the building.

"Stay away from me." The brown eyed girl warned carefully. The blonde continued to walk forward. "I can't stop you from jumping to the next building."

Saya continued to glare at him. Though she was just as strong and fast as Diva there was still the small chance she couldn't make the jump.

She turned and looked down at the busy streets below.

They were completely unaware, completely unaware of everything around them. How blissful it would be to go back to that. But she would never be able to.

"Come, why don't you want to take my hand?" Solomon held out his hand to her again.

"How can you even ask me that!? How can you just think about you and me after everything that's happened?" Saya called in anger.

Solomon smiled, Saya snarled.

"What is it that you want from me!? Are you trying to trick so you can just whisk me away never to be seen again? Or do you just want to kill me?"

"Saya." The girl looked at him in surprise now. "I have lived a long time. And you are the only one who has ever touched my heart so deeply."

He walked forward and took her hand, he pulled her down from the ledge and into his arms. He Placed her back on the ground moments later.

"I am asking you…even knowing what you'd been through with Diva," he kneeled in front of her. I'm asking you to be my bride."

Saya stared at him in shock.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Where are they!?" Diva screamed in frustration. "Where are they!?"

"We have idea! Please calm down!" Nathan held up has hands, palms facing Diva.

"Find them! I want them both back here! We have no time for this!" Diva continued to scream and breaking anything that came in her walked path.

"Please calm down Diva, to much stress can harm your children." Amshel spoke calmly.

"You let _me _worry about _my _babies! You just do as I tell you! Find them! Now!" Diva shrieked as she pointed towards the door.

"Yes Diva, if that is what you wish." Amshel sighed.

"It is! Now get out of here and find them! Before the red shield does!" Diva picked up a vase and hurled it across the room. It shattered a mirror to shards.

Amshel and Nathan let her to her tantrum.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Hagi and Riku jumped from building top to top.

"Saya." Hagi muttered as he stared out at the city.

"She could be anywhere." Riku frowned. He looked down. "Where could she have gone?"

Hagi hummed, looking around. "Follow me." He blurred out of sight.

"Right." Riku followed his example. Disappearing in a blue blur.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Your bride?" Saya asked curiously.

"Did you know there's an island…where rainbow colored roses bloom everyday?" Solomon asked quietly.

"What?" This wasn't right. Not at all.

"And a place where the ocean floor sparkles with diamonds." He stood as he went on. "There are so many beautiful things in the world you haven't seen yet."

Saya stared at him with no emotion on her face.

"I want to show them to you. I want you to see all the wonders of the world Saya."

Saya hummed. "The wonders of the world." She muttered to herself.

"Will you travel with me around the world?" Solomon smiled at her. Saya sighed and looked down. "It used to be my dream. But that's changed now."

"How has it changed."

"It's a dream I left behind a long time ago. I can't go back to it."

Solomon lifted Saya's head with a small push of his fingers. "That's not rue Saya. From this day on I can give you anything you'll ever want."

"No I can't, and I won't! It's wrong!"

"But more importantly I am someone who loves you and wants to give you everything."

Saya stared at him. He moved in closer. She jerked away and backhanded him. "How dare you!?" Solomon's head snapped to the side.

"Knowing what I'm dealing with and taking advantage of the situation!? I had no idea you could be so horrible."

"But you don't want children. From the way you acted towards Diva that is obvious." He turned his head back towards her slowly.

"Ah…I never said any such thing. It's just. it's to much to take at the moment."

"That is apart of life Saya. There are going to be things that surprise you, it's your job as an adult to handle them properly."

"I didn't even know something like that was possible! How would you feel!?"

"Just as shocked, but to act the way you did when she's been so kind and caring towards you was far to harsh."

"So you take advantage of me in a weekend state?"

"It's not like that at all. But if you loved Diva as much as she loves you, your reaction would have been different."

Saya bit her lip. She couldn't disagree.

The queen suddenly felt dizzy. She swayed. Solomon stepped forward. "Saya?"

He went to catch her as she fell forward. A bandaged hand came down on him, or where he was.

Solomon landed on the other ledge of the building as Hagi's bandages came loose.

"Saya!" Riku landed down beside the older chevalier. Hagi glared at Solomon. "You're not taking her anywhere."

"You are no longer needed at Saya's side." Solomon said in a dangerous tone.

"You're wrong. We're dedicated to Saya, we will always be at her side." Hagi answered evenly.

"I did not want to fight you, but I am ready to do so." Solomon let Saya down carefully.

Hagi crouched at the ready. "Saya is coming with us." Riku stood tensed and waiting at his side.

"Saya will soon be my bride. You are to late." Solomon's hand shifted into a long blade.

"Impossible." Was Hagi's simple response.

"Your situation is about to drastically change." Solomon blurred out of sight and reappeared swinging his arm down hard.

Hagi brought up his case and blocked it. Riku aimed an elbow at Solomon's face, he got an elbow in his side instead.

Riku skidded back as Hagi swiped at Solomon with his claw.

Hagi and the blonde blurred out of sight again, Riku kicked out and Solomon became visible, falling back wards and thudding to the ground.

Solomon shot out of the way as Hagi's case came down.

The ended up on the ledge. Solomon was holding his own against Hagi and Riku quite well. One final hit to Hagi and he fell off the building, something flew off his case.

"Hagi!" Saya called as Solomon and Riku dived off the building after him. Solomon with the intent to kill, Riku with the intent to save.

Saya looked down. It was her old sword that had fallen off Hagi's case.

Hagi and Riku landed on the building seemingly hundreds of feet smaller than the other one. Solomon crashed onto the roof after them.

Riku threw a dagger sharply into the cloud of dust and rubble.

Saya looked over the building ledge and watched the fight. "This is all my fault." She set herself and climbed onto the building ledge.

Hagi pulled Solomon's hand/sword out of his stomach. He spit up a large amount of blood. He swiped the remains off on the cuff of his jacket.

Riku had a firm hold of Solomon's collar. He spun around and heaved Solomon over his shoulder into the next building.

Solomon crashed into a window, shards of glass sticking in his skin. He fell quickly.

Hagi and Riku stared, a large shadow swept over them.

Solomon had transformed, he snatched up Hagi, carrying him off to further heights. Riku dodged the coffin case that fell from Hagi's shoulder.

"Damn!" The boy hissed through his teeth. There was nothing he could do now but watch and wait.

"Perhaps it is best for everyone if you just disappear forever." Solomon growled.

"No future you could provide her could ever bring Saya happiness." Hagi returned. "Her future is her wish."

"Then she'll have one less to choose from." Solomon stopped and hovered. "Not even a chevalier could fall from this height and survive."

Hagi felt his stomach jump as he was dropped carelessly. His eyes caught on Saya standing on the building ledge.

Saya looked up before deliberately allowing herself to fall off the building.

"Saya!?" Hagi folded his arms against his sides to pick up speed. He would not die, at least not today.

Solomon jerked in surprise. "No!" He dived after them.

Saya looked at Hagi calmly as he grabbed her. "I won't let you die."

The ribbon in his hair came loose, seconds later he flew several feet back into the air.

"Saya? Please forgive me."

"Forgive you? For what?"

"I have not been doing my job properly."

"It's alright."

They landed safely on the ground. Riku ran up to them. "Are you both alright!?"

"We're fine." Saya smiled.

"This is the true form of Saya's first chevalier." All three looked around to see Solomon back in his real skin with a calm expression.

Saya walked forward. "I'm sorry. But…I have no time for sweet dreams." She gripped her old sword tightly.

"But I…" Saya cut him off. "I appreciate your feelings. And I promise I won't tell Diva a word about any of this."

Solomon looked down.

"See and thinking about all of this. I realized something. Watching you all fight like that, anyone of you could have been killed." Saya looked back at Hagi and Riku.

"And I would never recover from the pain it would cause me if any one of you had." She looked back at Solomon.

"I would feel the same way if anything like that happened to Diva. I realize I've hurt her very badly and I have to apologize for my actions."

Riku and Hagi stared at the two. Riku with interest and Hagi with a passive expression.

"I'm not a child. I haven't been for a very long time. I am going to be a parent, maybe sooner than I would like, but a parent all the same."

Riku and Hagi's eyes went wide at that.

"Those children are just as much mine as they are Diva's and I need to be responsible and accept that it's never been just about me, especially now."

Solomon looked at her with happiness. "Then this whole situation will stay between us. You should go back to the house. I'll follow shortly."

Saya nodded. She looked at Hagi and Riku. "You two are still with the red shield, just stay with them a little longer alright?"

"No problem Saya!" Riku gave her a thumbs up. "You can count on us, no matter what."

Saya smiled and ruffled his much longer hair. "I guess so. Those were some pretty quick moves up there."

Riku laughed. "I have been training."

"That's good. Keep it up. But for now, you should go back." Saya took a step back. The two chevaliers nodded and disappeared.

"I'm going now Solomon. This will stay between us, be back at the house soon." Saya disappeared.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Saya slipped into the dark room. She saw the clear for of Diva facing away from her.

"Who is it now?" Diva muttered.

"Me." Saya answered plainly.

Diva shot up and looked around at her. "What? Here to tell me you're going back to your friends?"

"And what would you do if I did? Kill me?"

Diva looked away and didn't answer.

Saya sat on the edge of the bed. "I thought so."

"So what do you want?"

"I'm sorry I acted the way I did. There was no excuse for it."

"No there wasn't. But I can understand your surprise."

"So?…Forgive me?" Saya smiled apologetically.

Diva looked at her from the corner of her eye. "I guess so." Saya leaned in. "Come on."

Diva pursed her lips. "I forgive you." Saya smiled. "Thank you."

The blue eyed queen looked over to find Saya already snuggled under the covers. "Go back to bed."

Diva huffed and fell back beside the older girl.

It would take a while to get things back to how they were before anyone knew Diva was having any children. But they could get there.

"So you're gunna take responsibility?" Diva giggled. Maybe not so long.

"Yeah I am." Saya smiled.

"Good." Diva snuggled into Saya. "Cause this is your fault anyways."

Saya chuckled awkwardly. "I know."

**BLOOD+BLOOD+BLOOD+BLOOD+BLOOD+BLOOD+BLOOD+**

Look at that! another chapter in the same night!

Now it's 3:41 around here right now and that may qualify as the next day...but to me it ain't tomorrow til i can see the sun. and i sure don't see it!

Anyways i hope you enjoy it. Sorry if there are any mistakes. If you have anything to say please do so. Like i always say, everyone is entitled to their own opinion. But to just hate like _some_ people do...you know who i'm talking about if you hate certain types of people for no good reason...to hate like that for no reason, that's wrong and i strongly dicourage it. Have a good day XD!!


	9. Chapter 9: you can't always share

Saikou bokuto no semetai ENERUGI-

Konbatsu

Kaikizu

Konkouse

Kairo

Teitaion!! Teitaion!! Pope, saa!

KURASSHA- in the sky

Shinto, shinri, nozorokoshi, kairou

Woa...

Nani ga sakujii no mama de

Namida osareta no ka

Maimo ni ton de itta KAKERA o

Togashiteku, togasu!! Pope, saa!

KURASSHA- in the sky

Shinto

Shinri

Nozorokoshi, kairou

Nani ka ga sasarete

Dare ka ga warau

Aa

Shunpase choupende kakou raiu

Topasen mabose kekou RAION

Kono sekai ni eien nante

"Modai dai!"

Hitotsu datte aru wa zuganai yo, sou daro?

Nandou mo sukui agete mo

Kake ni omonde yuku yo

Saishou ni mita man ma no IDEA

Ichitteku, tomaru!! Pope, saa!

KURASSHA- in the sky

Shinto

Shinri

Nozorokoshi, kairou

Nani ka ga sasarete

Dare ka ga warau

Aa

Shunpase choupende kakou raiu

Topasen mabose kekou RAION

Kono sekai ni eien nante

"Modai dai!"

Hitotsu datte aru wa zuganai yo, sou daro?

Aa.. woa.. woa...

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Amshel, Nathan, and Saya stood in a semi-circle around Diva as she stared up at the container with a blank face.

"Who is this? There is _no way _this is my James." Diva gave a small frown.

"Oh dear." Nathan sighed and shifted his hands to his hips. "Diva." Amshel whispered in his impassive voice.

"Never mind. I don't want him anymore. I'll just have to make another chevalier." Diva's tone was seemingly disappointed as she ran her hand along the metal rail.

Saya, Nathan, and Solomon watched her go. The red eyed queen looked back at James.

"Would you like us to bring you someone?" Amshel called before Diva walked out.

The girl turned back to them. "It's okay. I still have all of you…and my babies." Saya twitched un-noticeably.

Diva turned and walked out.

Nathan chuckled and hooked an arm around Saya's shoulders, leading she and himself out.

Amshel cast one last glance at James before following them out.

After they left James opened his eyes.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"You seem to be trying something very complicated James." Nathan smiled. James turned away from the window.

"What are you talking about?"

Nathan sipped from his glass of wine. "Using that last Schiff to finish off that boy Kai."

James smirked as he looked at the painting across the room. "It's like creating art by taking something considered useless and making it into something extremely dramatic Nathan."

"Art!? I never dreamed of the day when I heard the word art come out of your mouth. …But James…" The blonde turned and looked at the painting as well.

"You have certainly changed." He muttered, though loud enough for the dark man to hear.

James' new hands twitched. "I have _not _changed."

"Diva hates it, but I don't necessarily dislike your body. Oh, I've upset you." Nathan smirked.

"No. I need to go out." James took his coat and walked out. Leaving Nathan to chuckle to himself.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kai's face was frozen in fear as he turned and moved as quickly as possible.

Moses swung his weapon down hard. Riku moved swiftly around Kai and blocked the attack by gripping the staff near the blade and closing his other around the attackers hand.

Kai fell out of the way and stared at Moses. "What's wrong with him…" Lulu came to his side.

"Why are you doing this?" Riku hissed. "Don't get in my way." was his only answer.

Moses pushed him away then kicked him hard in the ribs. Riku flipped back and landed on his feet in a crouched position.

'_If only Hagi hadn't gone out today!_' Riku gritted his teeth. He was on his own.

Moses walked forward slowly. Riku shifted in front of Kai, he swung around grabbed his collar and flung him out the window.

Kai shouted out as he flew through the glass, the shards left small gashes on his face.

Moses was after him in seconds.

Kai stopped feet from the ground. "Hagi!?" The stoic man let him down then blocked Moses' attack with his case quickly after.

Riku landed behind the attacker and swung out, his dagger jabbing deep into skin and muscle, he pulled back hard. A sickening tearing sound came to all present.

Moses shouted out and jumped away. He clutched his bleeding side.

Kai stared. "Why is he after me?"

"Kai!" He looked up. Lewis was pointing down the street. "Run towards the light!" (lol cliché I know =p)

"Wait!" Moses shouted and dashed after him. Riku and Hagi followed quickly.

Kai tried to find a sunny street far away…but the walls were to high. He finally hit a dead end. A fence trapped him in. "Damn."

He turned. Moses stood ready at the end of the ally with his weapon at the ready. Kai stepped back and lifted his gun before himself quickly. "Moses, tell me why."

"I don't need to tell you anything."

"Do you really think this is what Irene would have wanted Moses?"

"Irene is already dead…but I'm still alive, and this is something I must do."

"I know I'll die eventually…but not here. Because they need me. Saya and Riku need me." Kai didn't step back as Moses stopped in front of him.

"They need you? That must be the biggest lie you've ever had to tell yourself." Moses responded coolly.

"Wha…"

"Saya is fine on her own. She does not need your help. She hardly even needs her chevaliers. And they're running around protecting you. You're a distraction from their job."

Kai ground his teeth together. "We need to kill Diva. I'll do whatever I can and whatever it takes."

"What use do you actually think you'll be against Diva? You understand nothing about the terror of death. So you have no right to talk now!" Moses pulled out his weapon.

Kai shot out of the way just in time.

"I-I have no other choice."

"Tell me why."

"Please, just die Kai."

The sun etched its way higher into the sky. It cast its glare onto a nearby building. Moses covered his face and ran away.

Kai turned and looked at the sun then let out a relieved sigh.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kai jumped off the park bench he had seated himself on and dropped his phone.

The bench shattered in half.

"Hey!? What happened!? Kai!" Lewis' voice came through the phones speakers before Moses crushed is under foot.

Moses was panting hard as he readied for another attack. Kai spun around and took off. "Damn!"

Moses lowered his tired arms. "Hold on Karman."

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A shutter in the abandoned building was banged open. Karman jerked out of the sunlight. "Who is it?"

Karman shuffled back as another shutter was opened. "Allow me to shed some light on your situation." A deep voice called to him as it banged open shutter after shutter.

Karman crawled out of the light and curled his knees to his chest. "Chevalier." He whispered when James' face became clear.

"What is it? What do you want from me?" Karman shouted as he shuffled back and fell clumsily. He flipped onto his stomach and stared at the man.

"Well…I am here because your friend Moses asked me to help you."

"Moses?"

"Right now he should be trying to kill that human boy Saya is so close to. Or was close to I should say."

"You mean…I know that other boy can hold his own. You mean…Kai?"

"That's right."

"What did you put into Moses' head!?" Karman shouted but lowered his head to the ground as James banged open another shutter.

"Moses is desperately trying to make one last ditch effort to save the life of one of his few surviving friends." James reported.

"What?"

"He is putting everything on the possibility that he may get Diva's blood, save your lives and be free from the cursed Thorn."

Karman raised his head and lowered it again. "Moses."

"But there really is no way you can escape it. Even if you receive Diva's blood you will still be saddled with death." James opened two more shutters.

Karman looked up. "What do you mean? Why are you doing this! What did we ever do to you!?"

James smirked. "Pure disgust." He blurred away and re-appeared before Karman. Your existence disgusts me."

Karman flinched but did not look away from the sickening smile that had worked its way across the dark mans face.

"Your kind represents nothing but ugliness. Your filled with tainted blood. More importantly your ugliness has kept me from the one I love." James stood back and vanished.

Karman frowned as James' voice rang out, "I hope you enjoy your agony, while your turning into ashes." He looked at the twisted floor as wild laughter came and went.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kai leaned against a tree and took deep heaving breaths.

He stood and watched…the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. He ducked just in time.

Moses wretched his weapon out of the tree.

Kai gave a warning shot right next to Moses' head. "Stay the hell away from me." Kai growled.

"It's no use. You know bullets can't hurt me." Moses stepped forward.

"Think again." Kai warned. He aimed carefully and shot 6 rounds at Moses' head.

Moses stared as his hood fell and his face became exposed to the sun.

He shouted in pain and reeled around, ducking and covering his face with gloved hands.

Kai removed his shirt and covered him with it. Moses looked up at him.

The red head hefted Moses to his feet and helped him under the trees of the nearby stream.

"The sunlight can't hurt you here."

"I don't need your pity!" Moses shouted in a wheezy voice as he threw Kai's shirt aside and used the tree to stand.

"I see." Kai muttered.

"Do you remember what you told Irene? You said that humans are capable of sharing; however, life is not something we can share with others!" Moses ground out.

Kai looked down as Moses went on. "Sometimes sacrifice is necessary for someone else to live!"

"So that explains it." Kai shifted to look at Moses' back.

"Not everything can be explained so easily."

"Killing me is gunna save someone?" Kai turned back around.

Moses stayed quiet for a long time. "He needs time…time to get to know someone other than me."

"What are you talking about." Kai stood and looked at him.

"So that his real self will be understood."

Kai just stood watching him in confusion. He stepped back when Moses turned and looked at him.

"If we had met in a different time Kai, we probably would have become very good friends. But now…I'm going to have to kill you. For Karman's sake."

Kai watched as Moses' hand shifted and became grotesque. (I think that's how you spell it)

"Kai, please just die." Moses lifted his hand…and shot out a large red spike.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Riku stared at the bench as he and Hagi walked towards it. He stopped when his foot crunched down on something. He looked and saw Kai's phone.

"Kai." Riku reached down and picked up the broken device. He stood and looked around. His eyes stuck on abnormal shadows. "Over that way."

Hagi looked. "Right. Let's go." They took off.

Kai stared at the person in front of him. "What.."

Moses' hand returned to normal. "Karman why?"

Karman chuckled. "Good. I got here just in time." He was trying not to let the large projectile that had ripped through his shoulder bother him.

But the warm blood dripping down his arm and side and the pain made it hard to ignore.

Karman then grunted in pain and fell to the ground. Moses was at his side immediately.

He tore the spike out in a bloody mess and held the wounded and weak Karman up.

"Why Karman? Why did you stop me?"

"Come to your senses Moses. You should know better than anyone…this is no way to unlock our…destiny." Karman was having trouble breathing now.

"I know. I know. But I had to try. Even for a false hope."

"You are still alive Moses, and that is good enough."

"…Kai?" The red head looked around. "Riku."

The chevalier gave him an analyzing look and put away his weapons. Kai smiled at him. Riku just nodded.

"Kai?" The boy turned to Karman and Moses. "Would you please…give this spear to Lulu for me? And take care of Lulu for us."

Kai stared at them oddly, but took the spear without question. Karman and Moses smiled at him and disappeared.

Kai then turned to Riku and Hagi. "Where are they going?"

Riku shook his head. "Never mind." Hagi muttered.

"You mean…are they going to…" Kai didn't get it.

"We can't share everything Kai." Riku whispered and followed Hagi back towards the building.

The red head looked back towards the sky and the setting sun.

"No…we can't."


	10. Chapter 10: So complicated but not

The train made a deafening blare as it clattered along its way.

Two occupants in a car near the back sat quietly.

The girl stared out the window for a long time.

__

"Hagi?"

Said man looked up from the paper he was reading. _"Yes?"___

"Do you remember…what happened the other day? The day when we left the Zoo."

__

"…I do."

__

"That all happened because of my blood. Didn't it? I know it's my fault, and Diva's too."

Hagi clutched at the paper in his hands. _"Saya."___

"I want you to promise me one thing. I want you to promise me when this is all over you'll…"

The train gave another deafening blare.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Saikou bokuto no semetai ENERUGI-

Konbatsu

Kaikizu

Konkouse

Kairo

Teitaion!! Teitaion!! Pope, saa!

KURASSHA- in the sky

Shinto, shinri, nozorokoshi, kairou

Woa...

Nani ga sakujii no mama de

Namida osareta no ka

Maimo ni ton de itta KAKERA o

Togashiteku, togasu!! Pope, saa!

KURASSHA- in the sky

Shinto

Shinri

Nozorokoshi, kairou

Nani ka ga sasarete

Dare ka ga warau

Aa

Shunpase choupende kakou raiu

Topasen mabose kekou RAION

Kono sekai ni eien nante

"Modai dai!"

Hitotsu datte aru wa zuganai yo, sou daro?

Nandou mo sukui agete mo

Kake ni omonde yuku yo

Saishou ni mita man ma no IDEA

Ichitteku, tomaru!! Pope, saa!

KURASSHA- in the sky

Shinto

Shinri

Nozorokoshi, kairou

Nani ka ga sasarete

Dare ka ga warau

Aa

Shunpase choupende kakou raiu

Topasen mabose kekou RAION

Kono sekai ni eien nante

"Modai dai!"

Hitotsu datte aru wa zuganai yo, sou daro?

Aa.. woa.. woa...

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Riku and Hagi watched children play games out on the street. They stayed back in the shadows.

Riku sighed. "I don't think we do a very good job."

"Hmm?" Hagi looked over at him.

"We're Saya's chevaliers. But…here we are, and…here she's _not_."

"I see."

"We're as useless as regular humans right now." Riku mumbled with his eyes closed and his arms crossed.

"That's quite true; however, we cannot just up and leave. They will come after us, and we do not have all the details of Saya's circumstance." Hagi looked back to the street.

"I understand." Riku huffed and pulled a lock of hair out of his face.

Kai stood in the doorway behind them. His hands clenched.

Riku didn't even think of himself as human anymore, or had he stopped when he realized what he was? Kai was not sure. A part of him didn't want to be.

"All we know is that Saya has no plans of killing Diva. But the red shield and Kai do." Hagi continued.

"You think Saya would hate them forever if they knew she wanted to stay and killed Diva anyway?"

"It's very likely."

Riku nodded and sighed again. "Still wish we could go with her. All of this is so boring."

Hagi allowed himself a small chuckle.

Kai frowned and went back inside.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

'_Saya_?'

'_Saya_?'

'_Saya_!?'

The girl jerked up in bed. Nathan, Solomon, and Diva stood staring at her. "Uh…what is it?"

"You were talking in your sleep Saya." Solomon answered.

"I…was?" Saya ran a hand through her hair.

"Yes." Diva muttered with an upset expression. She was the only one out of the three not looking at Saya with worry.

"You were saying that boy Kai's name." She went on.

"I…" Saya looked down at herself. Her hands were shaking. She couldn't clearly remember her dream. But she remembered feeling a small wave of fear.

Diva 'hmph'-ed and walked out of the room.

"Mm…don't mind her dear. I'm sure it's just a side effect." Nathan came to her side and ushered her out of bed.

"Um…yeah." Saya allowed herself to be steered out of the room. Solomon followed in silence but with a thoughtful expression.

Saya sat heavily at the small table outside. Her breakfast was set before her. She wasn't hungry, but she would at least try.

Solomon said his goodbyes and headed off to meet Amshel. Nathan sat opposite Saya.

Diva stood under a clutter of trees and began to sing.

Saya's appetite seemed to diminish even more but she still kept eating. She had grown very uncomfortable around Diva since Amshel had taken the two out of her stomach.

They sat in a small blue and white basket.

Nathan said she was still quite cranky and it would take some time for her to be almost her usual self.

Diva crouched down to the basket. "How are you feeling my babies?"

Saya gave a small uncomfortable jerk.

Nathan hummed to himself. "Now that the next generation has been born I really don't see why the red shield continues to fight. It's quite pointless."

"It's a fools chance." Saya muttered.

"Ah…how very true. If there is any kind of chance humans will take it." Nathan laughed to himself.

"Humans are such silly creatures." Diva mused. "Don't you agree Saya?"

"Yes."

"How could you have even stood to live with them so long?" Diva sat in the grass beside the basket.

"I honestly don't know." At that moment Saya was glad Riku was one of them.

He wouldn't be bound by human un-pleasantries, by human selfishness, by human greed. He was free in a sense. Free from the world and its binds. And that made Saya happy.

It was only Kai now that was the problem. He would never understand them, never want to become one of them, and because she respected that…she had saved him from it.

Once this fight was over, she could at least be with a family she knew would always be there.

"Saya…come over here." Diva called from place on the ground.

Saya stood and walked over to them quietly. As if they were simply sleeping and not wrapped in those hardened shells. "Yes?"

"Listen. Sit down here and listen." Diva motioned her down.

Saya stooped down onto her knees. "For what?"

"Can you hear it? If you listen hard…can you?" Diva whispered.

Saya listened hard. All she heard was the small rustle of the trees occasionally and Diva's soft breathing. Then it came to her.

Small thumps. Little heartbeats. Baby heartbeats…

Diva smiled. "You hear it?"

"I do." Saya whispered. They were so loud but soft at the same time. Those tiny little heartbeats…those tiny little heartbeats that she helped into the world.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"I can't believe this!" Riku whispered harshly. He scrubbed back and forth as hard as he could. "We get stuck with cleaning duties."

Hagi hummed to show he was listening as he cleaned the windows.

"This sucks." Riku went on. "I don't see Mou doing anything!" He shouted at the open door.

"Stop complaining and work!" Was the reply.

Riku grumbled as he went back to cleaning the bathtub. "Wonder what Kai is up to. And Saya for that matter."

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Ugh…look at this mess. It's not such and easy job to repair all this stuff!" Nathan shouted.

"I'm sorry Nathan. But it's James' fault! He came out of no where!" Saya answered back as she stood leaning against a nearby pillar that happened to still be intact.

James glared at her from his place on the ground. "I thought she was going to hurt Diva with the way she was acting lately." Was his excuse.

"Oh piffle! You'd just love an excuse to pick Saya off so you can have more attention!" Nathan scowled down at him.

"Are you alright?" Diva looked at Saya with a worried expression. Saya nodded. "Just a little bruised. I don't think I'm the one you should be worried about though."

Diva nodded as she looked at James. "You could have hurt my babies James, I think you already know that…don't you?"

"It was not my intention. I just thought…" Nathan cut him off. "Oh save it! It's called a hug James! I'm sure you've heard of it! That's all Saya was doing and you know it!"

"Mm…clean it up James. Before Amshel and Solomon get home." Diva went over and carefully took the basket back inside.

Saya grunted as she touched a tender spot on her ribs. "I'm going to go lay down. I feel dizzy." She limped back into the house after Diva.

"Well…what a fantastic job of ruining things you've done James. Oh well…just clean it up." Nathan walked off.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"This is…kinda scary but cool at the same time." Riku muttered as he looked at the sunset then down at the very far away ground.

"Yeah." Kai muttered.

Riku had finished his chores a while ago. Kai suggested they take a fun trip on the lift. Riku felt out of place being around Kai and Hagi wasn't around.

He had gotten used to Hagi's company, and in that time he had become alienated to Kai's.

"Listen Riku, remember what I said about re-opening dad's bar once we get back to Okinawa? Do you remember?"

"Yeah." Riku ran a hand through his hair. It was becoming a habit.

Kai handed him a colored key. "Here."

Riku looked at it oddly. Then stared at the one Kai held up. "You recognize this?" Riku shook his head. "It's the key to dad's bar."

"Oh."

"I want you and Saya to be there with me to re-open it."

"I see." Riku turned and looked back out the window with a plain expression. '_I just don't think Saya and I will be going back to Okinawa._' He thought sadly.

Kai stared at him for a long time before looking out the window himself.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_"Saya."_

_"Hagi…"_

_"Yes?"_

_"I want you to promise me one thing."_

_"What is it?"_

_"Promise me when this is all over you'll…you'll kill me. With your own hands."_

_"Saya."_

_"You're the only one I can ask. So promise me."_

_"I promise…that I will protect you until the last day, and…if death is your wish on that day…I will fulfill that wish."_ Hagi proclaimed with his eyes closed and a calm expression.

_"Thank you…Hagi."_ Saya gave a soft smile_._

**BLOOD+BLOOD+BLOOD+BLOOD+BLOOD+BLOOD+**

I hope you like it. Finished it in a few hours today. Right after my newest Bleah story.

Sorry for any mistakes, but nobody is perfect. thank you for your time =^.^=


	11. Chapter 11: What's on its way

I'm sick =[ only been to school 1 day out of this whole week.

****

BLOOD+BLOOD+BLOOD+BLOOD+BLOOD+BLOOD+

Saikou bokuto no semetai ENERUGI-

Konbatsu

Kaikizu

Konkouse

Kairo

Teitaion!! Teitaion!! Pope, saa!

KURASSHA- in the sky

Shinto, shinri, nozorokoshi, kairou

Woa...

Nani ga sakujii no mama de

Namida osareta no ka

Maimo ni ton de itta KAKERA o

Togashiteku, togasu!! Pope, saa!

KURASSHA- in the sky

Shinto

Shinri

Nozorokoshi, kairou

Nani ka ga sasarete

Dare ka ga warau

Aa

Shunpase choupende kakou raiu

Topasen mabose kekou RAION

Kono sekai ni eien nante

"Modai dai!"

Hitotsu datte aru wa zuganai yo, sou daro?

Nandou mo sukui agete mo

Kake ni omonde yuku yo

Saishou ni mita man ma no IDEA

Ichitteku, tomaru!! Pope, saa!

KURASSHA- in the sky

Shinto

Shinri

Nozorokoshi, kairou

Nani ka ga sasarete

Dare ka ga warau

Aa

Shunpase choupende kakou raiu

Topasen mabose kekou RAION

Kono sekai ni eien nante

"Modai dai!"

Hitotsu datte aru wa zuganai yo, sou daro?

Aa.. woa.. woa...

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Saya sat up and hunched over. A hand touched her shoulder. "The big day is almost here. You and Diva are already becoming weak." She heard Nathan speak quietly to her.

"They're…the red shield…they're already making plans against us aren't they?" Saya asked as she glanced up at Nathan.

He sighed. "Yes. And with as strong as you've become I still don't think it's very wise to fight in a condition like this."

"I have to." Saya shook her head.

"We can have someone else take care of the red shield." Nathan was trying to be reasonable.

"No. It has to be me. Nobody else but me…" Saya slipped out of bed and weaved her way towards the door.

Nathan sighed again. "Have it your way."

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Riku walked into the kitchen rubbing his right eye. "You just wake up?" Kai asked.

"Yeah." Riku nodded and lowered his hand. "You going somewhere?" He asked when he saw Kai packing a bag.

"Yep. A big mission. Operation: bomb the satellite dishes." Mou answered before walking out.

"Don't listen to her, I'm just going to hike with the guys." Kai went back to his bag.

"I see." Riku yawned.

"Let's get a move on!" Someone called from the living room.

"Sure." Kai shouldered his bag and walked past Riku.

Riku scratched his head with a thoughtful expression.

"Riku." The boy looked out into the living room. Hagi motioned him to follow.

Kai watched them leave the apartment. He frowned.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Saya went out today didn't she?" Solomon asked carefully.

Nathan nodded. "She did."

"Where is James?" Solomon questioned.

"…Why do you ask that?"

"No reason really. Simply curious."

Nathan hummed and continued to drink his tea.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Saya get down!" The girl turned to see Riku and Hagi running for her.

"What?"

"Get down!" Riku shouted again.

Saya ducked and felt something swipe past her head, causing a strong gust of wind to pass her. She looked up. "James."

Hagi slammed his case against James' head. James stumbled back.

"I'm through with you!" James yelled as he shot red daggers/claws at Hagi.

Hagi grunted in pain as one of his wings was torn and he fell.

James landed in front of Saya and Riku.

"I'll just be taking your head this time." James growled.

Riku blurred away and re-appeared above James. The larger chevalier glanced up.

James grunted in pain and annoyance as Riku delivered an axe kick to his head. The smaller pushed off with his feet and landed back beside Saya. "Go!"

Saya stared at him. "No." Riku's lips tightened into a thin line.

She pulled out her sword. "Step aside Riku."

The chevalier did as he was told.

Saya's eyes turned blood red and she pressed her thumb into the blade.

Her first attack glanced off his skin and left no mark.

"My skin is solid armor now. Effective when I was re-born. I am invincible now!" James gloated as he shot his claws at her.

Saya blocked the majority but one landed in her shoulder and she was thrown off. She was pushed back as Hagi blocked the rest. "Saya?"

She pulled the claw out of her shoulder and ignored the pain and the obvious blood stains on her clothing.

"I will dedicate the moment I kill you to Diva." James gave a deep laugh.

Hagi was thrown from his feet as James' whip like claw extended and jabbed through his chest.

"When I bring your severed head back to Diva it will make her sing like never before!" James went on.

Saya glared at him. "There's so much you don't understand."

James grunted and swung out hard.

Saya flew into a car windshield, causing it to riddle with cracks.

James picked up her dropped blade. "I will run you through with your own sword."

Riku appeared as if from thin air. His dagger was deflected easily. James knocked him aside. "Get out of my way!"

Riku gripped the back of his head and looked up through squinted eyes as Saya. "Run."

Saya closed her eyes as James brought up her own sword and swung it down. When the pain never came she opened them again slowly.

"Solomon!"

"Stop this James. Diva will never forgive you for this." The blonde tried reasoning first.

"Those who do not bow to Diva do not deserve to exist!" James shouted. He reeled back and swung Saya's sword recklessly.

Solomon dodged and grabbed onto James' arm again. "You are Diva's chevalier yet you are here to protect Saya?" James leaned in.

"Yes. Because it is Diva's wish…as well as my own." Solomon smiled as he twisted James' wrist and forced him to drop it.

"Damn." The attacking chevalier ground out as he stepped back. "You all serve in the name of love? Diva has no time for that! For her…it is about hatred, chaos, despair."

"You don't know anything!" Saya shouted.

Solomon charged forward and barraged James with useless attacks. James growled and knocked him aside.

"It is over Saya." James lumbered forward but stopped when red cracks broke the surface of his skin.

"What…what are these?" Hagi, Riku, Solomon, and Saya stared as they began to spread.

"The thorn?" Riku whispered.

"What is happening to my body?" James began to panic as the red cracks became bigger.

Saya picked herself up onto her knees. In a fluid motion she was on the ground with her sword and in another she launched herself at James.

The large chevalier held up his arms to block the attack, but they crumbled and snapped as she rammed the blade deep into his skull.

James fell onto his back. His body turned grey, riddled with large red cracks. "Diva." His eyes lost their red glow and his body crumbled to pieces.

Saya's sword clattered to the ground.

They gathered around the corpse.

After a long silence Solomon turned to Saya. "I think it's best we head back. Hagi and Riku are welcome to come along with us. I'm sure the red shield will pick him up."

Saya nodded. "Let's go then." She picked up her sword and turned.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Nathan sighed. "Looks like there's another one less of us."

"So what?" Diva leaned back.

"Oh dear…you're not lonely?" Nathan asked as he picked up his cup of tea.

"Now that I have Saya and these babies I'm not. I can't wait until their born so I can sing to them." Diva looked over to the large basket beside her.

"How strange it is. The mere idea of you doing something for someone else." Nathan chuckled.

"You're right. I don't know but somehow looking at my babies makes me feel that way." Diva leaned over the basket.

"Until now there were only two kinds of people. Those who bowed at my feet and the ones trying to kill me. But these children have given me something I've never felt in my entire life."

Nathan watched her with interest.

"Now I wonder…what kind of world these babies will create." Diva mused softly as Saya and the others walked in.

Saya sat quietly and didn't say anything.

Solomon sat beside Nathan and kept quiet as well. Hagi went and stood in a corner next to a far window.

Riku stood beside Saya with a thoughtful look.

There was nothing to be said. Diva's next show would start soon, the red shield would attack, and they would fight them off as best they could.

No words were needed to understand what was on its way.

**BLOOD+BLOOD+BLOOD+BLOOD+BLOOD+BLOOD+BLOOD+**

only a few chapters left...maybe two or three. i've been sick all week so...sorry if the updates are late.

sorry for any mistakes. nobody is perfect after all ^^!


	12. Chapter 12: It's almost the end

Saya walked through the entrance to the floor where Diva's last song was to be held before their sleep.

Hagi walked up beside her with Riku. "Diva hasn't arrived yet."

"Good. That buys us a little more time." Saya looked down at the crowd milling in and out of the theater waiting for the next show.

"Hey Saya who picked your outfit?" Riku looked at her curiously.

Saya blushed. Diva had made her were a mans dress shirt with black slacks. She did let Saya wear sneakers in stead of dress shoes though. "It was Diva's idea." Saya murmured.

Riku snickered. "Actually kinda suits you. Which surprises me." He brushed his hair out of his eyes. He had only had it trimmed. It was still getting a little long.

Saya's hair wasn't much different. Much of it was in her eyes and framed her face.

She brushed her bangs away just as Riku had. Anyone who was passing by would have thought of her as a feminine looking boy.

The queen closed her eyes tightly then opened them again. Her vision was a bit blurry. She shook her head.

"Saya?" Riku grabbed her shoulder. He wore a worried expression. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Just a bit dizzy is all."

"Mm…if you're sure." He dropped his hand from her shoulder. "I wonder where Kai and the others are?" He whispered.

"Trying to kill Diva." Saya spoke harshly as her hands closed into fists. She finally had a family, and Kai…maybe out of jealousy or fear…was trying to take it away.

"I don't understand him. We're happy right? Why can't he just let it go?" Riku asked as he looked to her.

"You and I both know Kai takes things far to personally."

"Yeah. The only that's changed is our family. Our dad is still our dad. He took us in and cared for us. Kai knows that." Riku looked down sadly.

"He'll understand someday." Hagi spoke up.

The two looked at him.

"It may not be any time soon, but he will understand someday." Hagi spoke as always in his monotonous voice.

Riku and Saya nodded their thanks for his words. They looked back down to the auditorium entrance.

"…It's time." Saya said blankly.

"Right." Hagi and Riku spoke together.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Saikou bokuto no semetai ENERUGI-

Konbatsu

Kaikizu

Konkouse

Kairo

Teitaion!! Teitaion!! Pope, saa!

KURASSHA- in the sky

Shinto, shinri, nozorokoshi, kairou

Woa...

Nani ga sakujii no mama de

Namida osareta no ka

Maimo ni ton de itta KAKERA o

Togashiteku, togasu!! Pope, saa!

KURASSHA- in the sky

Shinto

Shinri

Nozorokoshi, kairou

Nani ka ga sasarete

Dare ka ga warau

Aa

Shunpase choupende kakou raiu

Topasen mabose kekou RAION

Kono sekai ni eien nante

"Modai dai!"

Hitotsu datte aru wa zuganai yo, sou daro?

Nandou mo sukui agete mo

Kake ni omonde yuku yo

Saishou ni mita man ma no IDEA

Ichitteku, tomaru!! Pope, saa!

KURASSHA- in the sky

Shinto

Shinri

Nozorokoshi, kairou

Nani ka ga sasarete

Dare ka ga warau

Aa

Shunpase choupende kakou raiu

Topasen mabose kekou RAION

Kono sekai ni eien nante

"Modai dai!"

Hitotsu datte aru wa zuganai yo, sou daro?

Aa.. woa.. woa...

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Nathan sat leaning over the railing of his balcony. "How thrilling."

"We've waited so many years for this night, but finally a new chapter in our history will begin." Amshel smirked.

"You mean populating the world with chiropterans?" Nathan asked. His face still looked curious as he stared down at the stage. "That's pure nonsense."

Amshel cast him an emotionless glare. "Are you saying it's meaningless?"

Nathan smirked. " Oh you can be so self centered Amshel. The world does not exist for your silly experiment. It exist for Diva to shine. It is her stage. It was proclaimed even before Diva was born, and Saya was to be her protector from those who would try and hurt her. _That _was proclaimed before _Saya _was born." The blonde's face turned to one of caring as his smirk lightened to a smile.

Amshel chuckled. "You talk as if you've witnessed it."

"Actually," Nathan glanced back at him. "I did."

Amshel looked back at him with a deep frown. "Hmm?"

Nathan took on a bored look. "Years ago there was Saya and Diva and the mummy that was their mother. What she had then was a faithful chevalier just like her daughters do today."

He stood. "Anyways Amshel. I suppose it's time for me to take the babies down closer." He looked at the basket sitting a seat behind him.

"The little dears will be able to hear their mother in _action _before they're even born at her last big performance." Nathan smiled.

Amshel watched him.

"They do deserve a front row seat." Nathan took the basket carefully and left.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Riku stared at the key for a long time before throwing it into a nearby trashcan. '_Thanks Kai_.'

Saya looked to him. "What was that?"

"Nothing." Riku smiled cheerily. Saya smiled back and nudged him in the ribs playfully. Riku laughed.

It felt like nothing had changed in that moment. For Saya it was now, Riku would adjust to Kai not being around.

Saya stopped laughing, she raised her head up in an acknowledgement motion. Diva was on her way.

Riku brushed his hair aside and gave her a small smile. "So…," he started casually.

Saya looked at him again. "What?"

"I'm gunna be an uncle huh?" He smiled wide.

Saya smiled and laughed. "Looks that way."

"Awesome!" Riku pumped a fist in the air. "You hear that Hagi!" He lowered his arm as he called to the quiet chevalier.

"I did. It's very good news." A smile ghosted its way across Hagi's pale face.

Riku grinned and moved so he was standing beside the curtain. Saya moved to his side. "It's gunna be a big night Saya." Riku whispered.

Saya nodded. "Yeah. I just hope everything turns out alright."

"Me too. …It's almost time I think." He looked at his wrist watch.

The curtains rolled back…and Diva was lowered onto the stage. Saya stared openly as she and Riku stood just out of sight from the humans.

"She looks amazing doesn't she?" They siblings whipped around at the voice.

Amshel stood feet behind them. "She will wake up children all over the world…would you like to join…Saya?"

The queen's face contorted to a sneer. Riku stepped up beside her. "…He's here to kill us isn't he?" Saya nodded.

The music began to play.

Hagi attacked first. His clawed hand was useless. Amshel smirked at him, he raised his hand, Hagi stared…a purple shock of light burst forth and struck him.

The attacked chevalier feel back writhing in pain. He began to smolder. Riku ran to him. "He'll be okay." He called to Saya.

The queen looked to Amshel. "Diva doesn't want us dead. You'd dare go against her wishes?"

"I am doing what is best for Diva, and that is getting rid of all of you."

Saya glanced at Riku and Hagi then back to Amshel. "Riku stay and make sure he's alright!"

Amshel appeared behind her. "Diva, is about to start singing. I've always known it was you Saya. Who set my Diva free years ago."

Saya whipped around and took a few steps back. "And I'm glad I did! I wouldn't have the life I do now if I hadn't. I'm finally happy. All that's in my way is you!"

Amshel smiled and closed his yes. "Yes, it was a terrible mistake. If you had never let her out she would have been mine forever Saya."

"What do you mean yours!? She's not an experiment! She's a living being that deserves to see the sun! If I had left her there all she would have done was died!" Saya stepped forward angrily.

"If you had not come along I would have been able to keep Diva all to myself." Amshel's smile faded as he opened his eyes again.

Saya growled deep in her throat, a sign of challenge.

"Unfortunately the door of fate was open and Diva was allowed to search the vast world. To search for a place of her own. Which she believes she's found with you." Amshel looked out to the stage.

Saya took another step forward. He was staring at Diva as she did in their private moments. It wouldn't stand.

"Even after becoming her chevalier I had a constant obsession with her." Amshel went on as he cut his eyes back to Saya. She was crouched low and her eyes glowed crimson. She aimed to kill him. "The more time I spend with Diva the more I want. I want to be with her, learn more about her. For me…it would be the ultimate form of love."

"Stop talking like that! She's not your guinea pig!" Saya's voice had grown deep. Her muscles tensed and she smirked. "It must kill you that I know her in every possible way, ways you have no chance of ever achieving."

Amshel frowned deeply.

Diva began to sing. Saya relaxed…she stood straight…and her eyes lost their glare and glow. Diva's song, it seemed to be the only thing keeping her from falling off the edge. A step she had been dangerously close to lately.

Saya smiled calmly at Amshel. "I'll always have a part of her you'll never have, and I'll cherish it." Her voice was back to normal.

She walked closer to the stage so she could see the audience. "It's starting." She spoke quietly. "Chiropterans…everywhere."

Her eyes turned to the front row. Nathan sat with his arm over the basket with a smile on his face.

"Diva's children will grow up in a world filled with chiropterans." Amshel mused quietly. "I wonder how Diva will do in that world. I cannot wait to see it."

"This isn't one of your experiments! You don't care about anyone in the world but yourself!" Saya growled. She was getting angry again, and something told her when she finally snapped…Diva wouldn't be able to pull her back with just singing.

Amshel disappeared when something blurred past Saya. "Hagi." The queen called quietly. Her voice was still a growl.

"Riku and I will take care of this. Go to Diva." Hagi looked at her over his shoulder. Diva was what she needed to fall back on. He understood that full well now.

"…Thank you." She turned and ran for the stage.


	13. Chapter 13: That's all folks

Saya wobbled onto the stage. She was becoming less conscious of what she was doing. She looked up at Diva who was giving her a worried stare.

Saya opened her mouth, her canines were visible longer, she let out and odd growl. "Di…va." Her eyes turned ruby red and her pupils turned to cat like slits.

"Saya…what's the matter?" Diva walked down the stairs and touched Saya's face gently.

"Di…va." Saya repeated. She grabbed Diva's arm, not hard enough to hurt but hard enough to be uncomfortable. Her claws cut the cloth covering Diva's arm and scrapped the flesh underneath.

"What's the matter with you?" Diva became more worried. Say leaned forward awkwardly and pressed her head against Diva's shoulder.

"I…" Saya couldn't speak. Her blood felt like it was on fire. Something in the back of her mind was telling her something was wrong, something was going to happen. She needed to be near Diva.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Saikou bokuto no semetai ENERUGI-

Konbatsu

Kaikizu

Konkouse

Kairo

Teitaion!! Teitaion!! Pope, saa!

KURASSHA- in the sky

Shinto, shinri, nozorokoshi, kairou

Woa...

Nani ga sakujii no mama de

Namida osareta no ka

Maimo ni ton de itta KAKERA o

Togashiteku, togasu!! Pope, saa!

KURASSHA- in the sky

Shinto

Shinri

Nozorokoshi, kairou

Nani ka ga sasarete

Dare ka ga warau

Aa

Shunpase choupende kakou raiu

Topasen mabose kekou RAION

Kono sekai ni eien nante

"Modai dai!"

Hitotsu datte aru wa zuganai yo, sou daro?

Nandou mo sukui agete mo

Kake ni omonde yuku yo

Saishou ni mita man ma no IDEA

Ichitteku, tomaru!! Pope, saa!

KURASSHA- in the sky

Shinto

Shinri

Nozorokoshi, kairou

Nani ka ga sasarete

Dare ka ga warau

Aa

Shunpase choupende kakou raiu

Topasen mabose kekou RAION

Kono sekai ni eien nante

"Modai dai!"

Hitotsu datte aru wa zuganai yo, sou daro?

Aa.. woa.. woa...

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"He's to fast!" Riku shouted to Hagi. He had missed again.

Hagi missed again and blocked his dagger Amshel sent back at him. "You know Hagi,…I used to be jealous of you. Jealous you got to be Diva's groom. But after everything that's happened I no longer harbor such feelings. You're not even worth talking about."

"I am not like you. And I have no regrets about my past." Hagi said coolly. Black wings ripped the flesh from his back as they spread out. The skin from his left had tore off as his chiropteran claw broke free.

"So you plan on going all out?" Amshel called curiously. "Very well. If I am correct I must remove the head or burn up the whole body to kill a chevalier."

Hagi looked back at Riku. The boy nodded and ran off to the stage. The older chevalier turned back to Amshel. He stepped back as a purple light shone from the enemy.

Amshel hunched over. A vicious growl tore loose. He raised his head and gave a gnarish growl as his teeth became many and his face screwed up and twisted.

Hagi stared up at him unfazed. Amshel stood high over him. A brief thought that Amshel should have stayed in his human form passed Hagi's mind.

He attacked, but Amshel shot a purple shock of light at him from his jaws. Hagi shouted out as he was sent through the ceiling out side.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Diva moved Saya back to the steps and sat them both down.

Riku walked over carefully. "What's the matter with her?" Diva frowned. "I don't know." Saya clutched onto Diva harder. She wasn't speaking at all now.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Hagi grimaced as Amshel's claws dug deep into his stomach and out his back. He felt one graze his spine as Amshel threw him back towards the ground.

It started to thunder. Hagi watched a strike of lightning hit a nearby building. He blurred from sight and hung onto a building ledge. A bolt of purple light forced him to move away.

Amshel chuckled. "Now do you see that it's useless to try and hide from me?"

Hagi charged. They clashed several times before Hagi dug his claws in deep and tore a large chunk of flesh from Amshel's left arm.

Amshel attacked this time. Several more clashes and Hagi tore more of Amshel's left arm away. Amshel pulsed his right hand and a large portion of Hagi's left wing was shredded.

A clash of thunder and flash of lightning.

Hagi pressed his claw against Amshel's chest.

"Foolish child, are you planning on slamming me down into the ground? Because that will kill neither you or me." Amshel growled.

Hagi pressed down and shoved Amshel back and down.

Another flash of lighting.

Amshel shouted in pain as the pyre of the empire state building pierced his chest. Hagi shoved him down a good fifteen, possibly twenty feet before backing off.

Hagi landed and staggered back, gasping in pain but standing. He looked up at a grating sound. Amshel was pulling himself back up the pyre.

"You're still useless." He chuckled.

Hagi simply stared as a flash of lightning struck the pyre. He watched as Amshel's skin began to fry and turn black.

The power burned out.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Diva pulled Saya closer. "What's wrong with her Nathan?" Diva didn't look up.

"It is…complicated. But she will be fine." Nathan sang out. "Still alive I see." He whispered when something moved behind him.

Hagi sighed and sat. He was tired. "I am not strong enough. If I am to protect Saya, I must get stronger."

"Hmm…I don't think so. There's really no reason to fight anymore." Nathan muttered.

Saya held Diva tighter. Diva looked at her outfit. Saya and clawed most of it. She let go of Saya with her left and removed her wings and tossed them aside and allowed her sleeve to fall to the ground.

"You're…going to be okay." Diva whispered.

Nathan appeared beside Riku, who jumped but remained otherwise calm. "It is almost time." He whispered to Diva.

Saya looked up at him. The two cocoons were nestled safely in his arms.

Diva helped her sister stand and follow Nathan. Riku walked behind. The blonde set them down in front of a set of small steps. The queen's sat heavily and Hagi clamored up onto the stage and over to them.

"I apologize for my tardiness." A voice called.

"Solomon." Nathan turned and smiled. "Just in time." Solomon walked up onto the stage calmly. "Am I?"

"They're just about to be born. I bet I was right." Nathan mused. "We'll see." Solomon smiled.

Diva stared at the small cocoons. "We'll have an even bigger family." She mumbled. Saya stared at them from the corner of her eye. She looked like she was in pain.

Nathan hummed. "Poor Amshel. All our little Diva ever wanted was a family, …he could never understand that."

"He was a man of science and experimentation. Of course he didn't understand." Solomon sighed and shook his head.

"Why is Saya like this?" Riku spoke up again.

"She must sense something. This is not the first time a queen has mated with her sister. The other queen who is not pregnant is from that point, the protector. Diva's blood has lost its power. She is not human…but her blood is no longer deadly to Saya." Nathan explained.

"So…Saya is…?" Riku looked confused.

"The alpha queen if you'd like to think of it that way. But she will be fine." Nathan placed his hands on his hips.

A loud ripping noise suddenly went off.

"Ohh look!" Nathan whispered as he crouched down and leaned in, Solomon and Riku did the same. Hagi stayed standing.

The cocoons were hatching. Diva watched in amazement. Saya shivered and stared, her expression still one of pain.

The two babies inside stared up with wide eyes before crying loudly.

"How adorable." Nathan sighed and gave a dreamy smile. Solomon chuckled and Riku stared with a wide grin.

Saya finally moved. She pulled away from Diva and leaned over them two small children. They stopped crying and stared at her. One had brown eyes the other had blue. Just like Diva and herself. They reached for her and laughed with tiny toothless smiles.

She touched the blue eyed baby's forehead. They reached up and grabbed her thumb and small finger and giggled happily.

"Saya." The small group looked up. It was Kai. Riku jumped up. "Hey Kai! I'm an uncle!" He laughed with a silly grin on his face.

Kai looked around the small group. He saw Saya in the center over the children still wrapped in cocoon. "What…what is this?"

"A birthing of sorts…for family eyes only." Nathan looked annoyed now.

Kai stood there confused.

Diva stood. "Go away boy."

Kai glared at her. "You bitch!" He aimed his gun at her, Saya got in his way. Kai stared with wide eyes. "…What?"

"This is our family…sorry Kai but you…you don't belong here. And we don't belong there with you and the others." Riku said quietly.

"This is…" Kai started but Riku cut him off. "Honesty. Go away Kai."

The babies laughed and swung their tiny limbs. "Looks like they're happy about it." Nathan whispered to Solomon who smiled and shook his head.

"We should leave." Hagi said looking around. Something felt off to him.

Diva picked up her babies carefully just as David ran in. "Kai, hurry!"

Nathan and Solomon escorted Diva off the stage with Saya in front and Riku and Hagi at the back. Saya stopped as a spot in the ceiling blew open. She covered her face from the debris and dust. Solomon and Nathan shielded Diva and the babies.

David and Kai slipped out of a side door exit.

"Get down!" Saya's voice finally kicked in. A shock of purple light shout out of the dust at Saya. Diva and the others ducked down low, Diva cradling the babies close to her chest. She looked up… "Saya!"

"Don't worry about me!" There was a large gap in her side, smoke was still coming from the injury. "Stay down and out of the way!" She growled out.

Saya looked up at Amshel, she wanted to puke at the sight of him. Chunks of him were missing and his human face looked sickeningly awkward on his large purple body.

"It's not over yet." His eyes were crazed and wide. "As long as I have Diva's children."

"I won't let you have them." Saya retuned. "They deserve a happy life."

"Hand over my little darlings." He hissed and opened his mouth wide as purple sparks flew out as an orb built inside.

Saya growled and disappeared. Amshel looked surprised and turned to see where she had gone. Diva watched in wonder as he was tackled to the side. The small group watched as parts began to fly. Riku gagged as organs came after.

Saya was quite literally…tearing him apart. Blood spurted all over the place as she pummeled his head into the cement. She stood when she was done. Most of her was covered in blood.

Diva was reminded of Nam. When Saya had lost her mind and attacked anyone in sight.

"Let's get out of here." Saya motioned them to follow as the moved closer to the doors.

They were about a block away when the building exploded.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Saya yawned as she sat out in the large front yard of Nathan's mansion. Manami, the blue eyed twin sat in her lap clapping happily at Riku's funny faces. Yuu, the brown eyed twin sat on Diva's lap also clapping happily.

The two senior queens sat side by side. Riku before them making faces to keep the babies happy. Nathan, Solomon, and Hagi sat at the table behind Saya and Diva drinking tea.

Diva looked at Saya. "You're more tired these last few days." Saya nodded. "You too…it's almost time."

"It's sad we'll miss most of their lives, isn't it?" Diva leaned into Saya, who nodded. "It is."

"But they'll make sure to get every important thing for us. We'll watch it all when we wake up and be together then we'll get to sleep together as well." Diva smiled as Yuu fell back against her and stared up at her. Diva tapped her on the nose and Yuu laughed.

It was night time and Saya and Diva were laying staring at each other in their bed. The crib holding the twins was a few feet from Diva's side. Saya was blinking sleepily, Diva was doing the same. "I can't stay awake anymore." Saya whispered. "Me either." Diva yawned.

Saya's eyes closed and she began to loose consciousness. "Don't you two worry. We'll take care of them and capture every moment." She heard Nathan's voice drift by as she sunk deeper into sleep.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Nathan, I want a ride!" Manami shouted. "Nathan, piggy back ride!" Yuu called after.

Nathan laughed as he led them through the halls of the mansion. "Maybe some other time dears."

"Okay!" The twins called happily. They ran ahead to the door at the end of the hall. They tried unsuccessfully to open it. Nathan walked up behind them and twisted the knob and pushed the door open.

Manami and Yuu ran inside and latched onto a cocoon, then the other a moment later. "Nathan, when are mama and mommy gunna wake up to play with us?" Yuu looked back at the blonde.

Nathan hummed. "Soon enough."

"Aww!" Manami frowned. Yuu laughed and nudged her. "Baby." She whispered.

Nathan smiled. "Alright girls, we'll come back after lunch. I just wanted to check on them." He clapped his hands.

Manami and Yuu raced out of the room laughing. Nathan gripped the doorknob. "Stop running girls, you'll trip!"

"Okay!" They shouted back but didn't stop running.

Nathan sighed and began to close the door. "When you two wake up you'll have to be more strict than we are." He whispered and closed the door softly.

It wouldn't be to long.

**BLOOD+BLOOD+BLOOD+BLOOD+BLOOD+BLOOD+BLOOD+**

Finally finished!! HOO-RAH!!! XD


End file.
